En medio de la guerra
by DreamAnon
Summary: Decidí innovar un poco, y borre la otra pues no le vi mucha gracia, así que decidí en pesar de nuevo, pero esta tendrá continuaciones xd, no me describo a mi mismo como el personaje, es una simple creación mía, así como en las anteriores, disfrútenlo si quieren . .
1. No todo es lo que parece

Este no era el momento de pensar en cosas felices, yo no tenía un motivo por el cual hacerlo, porque el motivo que era prioridad, obviamente consumía a todos los demás, solo por ser prioridad. Soy un joven cualquiera, que se tuvo que enlistar a su querido ejercito simplemente con el fin de defender a su país, bueno, ya esta mas bien el mundo, no sé, cada soldado es como una pisca de arena, y nuestros enemigos son las estrellas, es muy raro lo que pasaba. Antes, mucho antes, los digimons eran poco a poco algo muy regular en la tierra, cada vez aparecían mas, debido a casos "misteriosos" en los que el supuesto digimundo estaba en peligro, algo o alguien lo salvaba, nadie sabía, ahora de Tokio, a todo el planeta, hasta en los lugares más recónditos pueden haber digimons, antes era genial hablar y conocer a algún digimon, eran divertidos, tenían carisma, y aparte eran muy amigables, eso sí, no era que se odiaban, pero les gustaba pelear unos entre otros, algo de costumbre, lo malo es que así eran las historias que contaban los abuelitos... yo solo vi a un digimon por primera vez, cuando tenía que luchar por mi vida, y aun tengo que hacerlo, todo llego a un colapso, los digimos y los humanos se volvieron intolerables entre unos, así como llego el racismo, puede que llegue algo igual de peor, es una guerra perdida para ellos, porque nosotros ya sabemos cómo exterminar al mas minimo ser que se nos llegue a tropezar, solo matamos a los que queremos, cuando empezó la guerra, no duro más de un día en conquistar el digimundo, estaba bajo nuestro control, bueno es literal, porque puede pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, aun hay muchos problemas con otros digimon, y los demás, que tratan de vivir con sus nuevas reglas de vida... simplemente, de ser criaturas animadas y alegres, muchos que otros, sucumbieron, el ver pequeños pueblos digimon ya no es como antes, la guerra los hiso como los humanos, pedantes y tristes, muchos conservan su honestidad, pero por eso, muchos digimons "salvajes", sabían el porqué no se podía confiar en humanos. Andrés es mi nombre, es una de las pequeñas cosas que me diferencian de los demás, eso, y que no soy un descerebrado que trata a estos seres como si fueran muñecas de trapo.

Un día, no muy raro, ni tampoco normal, cualquiera en sí, estaba en mi turno de patrullaje en un pueblo digimon que teníamos como puesto de avanzada, de arma, heh... era una especie de auto-separador de datos, algo así, le disparabas a un humano con esto, y solo le daba mareo, a un digimon... lo mata en sí, ya que no se queda en huevo, sino que sus datos desaparecen como si fueran cenizas, la verdad solo llegue a matar solo una vez con esto, y fue cuando me envistió un Gazimon, no quería matarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo... desde ese entonces no he vuelto a matar, pero aun así, por ser soldado, todos los digimons que me miraban al pasar por el pueblo, me miraban con fervor y tristeza, me sentía un monstruo con solo llevar el uniforme de patrulla puesto, porque yo no soy un matón... a veces, los soldados de patrulla nocturna raptan hembras digimons, muy de vez en cuando son hembras de Gazimon, Biyomon, y he visto que raptan Renamons de pelaje gris también, y ya saben que les hacen, algunos las torturan, y otros las violan... inclusive tienen un club sexista en la plaza de el pequeño pueblo, la verdad decían muchos de los soldados novatos, que aparte de tener sexo hacen algo mucho más "divertido", no sabría que decir, lo único que he visto divertido desde que estoy aquí, era el que alguno de los soldados cometiera alguna estupidez, nada más. Llevo como seis meses aquí, y parecen años, todo el tiempo darle la vuelta al pueblo en el atardecer, era lo único hermoso que veía aquí, el atardecer era muy lindo, y con un color naranja muy detallista, y profundo, todo la tarde era monótona, solía pasear de rincón a rincón para hacer más largo el trayecto de mi patrulla, al no matar a nadie tenía la tranquilidad de que todo andará bien, iba siendo un día monótono, pero todo dio un giro y las cosas fueron más inesperadas de lo que pensé, desde que mi sargento me llamo

Sargento: Andrés, venga hacia acá, ahora.

El sargento no era hombre de gentilicios, así que era mejor obedecer.

-Si Sargento?-

Sargento: Eres el único que cumple con el horario del pelotón, a pesar de ser cabo ya.

-Con su permiso sargento, pero que mas tendría que hacer aparte de estar patrullando?-

Sargento: Si, pensé en eso, y por eso, tengo una recompensa para usted, revise el bulto que está ahí, esa es su recompensa, y lo felicito, meh, y espero que no se vuelva un puto holgazán, porque de hecho mañana el resto del pelotón, exceptuándolo a usted, recibirá un buen trabajo, disfrútelo.

Luego, vi al sargento retirarse sin muchas palabras más, y en el camino tumbo a un Agumon que iba cruzando hacia el suelo, por eso no me gustaba estar aquí... luego, fui directamente así la bolsa con ese "bulto" que me dio el sargento, se estaba moviendo, no era nada prometedor creo, pero cuando lo abrí, en realidad no podía creerlo, solo con mirar, mi corazón sintió una fragmento de bala en todo el centro, casi por todo el día, era una pequeña Gatomon, amarrada de pies y brazos, no tenia su anillo, y tenía una venda alrededor de su boca, lo que no la dejaba hablar, y estaba muy lastimada, y era clara muestra de que hasta el sargento era un pervertido hijo de puta, en un costado de la bolsa, habían juguetes sexuales para poder "satisfacer" mis tiempos libres junto con el digimon que tenia, no me importaba eso, solo verla bastaba con destruirme en dos, temblaba, no podía moverse, estaba paralizada DIOS... y lagrimeaba y jadeaba muy constantemente, estaba muy maltratada, posiblemente, el sargento me la dio por una razón muy obvia, en cada uno de los cuartos de las barracas, cada soldado tenía su digimon, unos simplemente para que les aseara el cuarto y les lustrara las botas y las armas, y otros "la mayoría" para follarlos, literalmente hembras, pero también habían pendejos con machos... en fin, eso me daba animo, ya que nadie podía criticarme de lo que hiciera con ella, y esta vez, no será lo que todos creen que haré, sabrán que soy alguien diferente.

-Shhh... No hagas tanto ruido, no creas que hare lo que tú piensas, no me creas como los demás soldados, guarda silencio y aguanta.-

Asintió con la cabeza, pero como si estuviera obedeciendo ordenes... la maltrataron muy feo, ya después de tenerla, sujete la bolsa con cuidado, y me fui directo a mi cuarto en el barracón. Al fin de llegar, cerré mi puerta con seguro, ya nadie me podía molestar ya que acabo mi turno por el día de hoy, abrí la bolsa, la saque de ahí, con solo tocarla, y le dolía todo cuerpo, pobrecita... se alejaba muy lentamente, como si creyera que la querría matar o algo, estaba muy herida, la sujete con cuidado, corte las sogas que tenía en los brazos y en los pies, y luego le quite la venda con cuidado, la alcé, la puse sobre mi cama, y yo me senté en el suelo.

-Hola...-

Gatomon: ...Ho... hola... señor...

-Te encuentras bien?-

Gatomon: Si señor... lo que sea... lo hare...

-Qué?, pero porque lo que sea?-

Gatomon: Porque si no, me mataran.

-Yo no quiero matarte...-

Me senté en la cama al lado de ella, y la mire a los ojos.

-Yo... quiero ayudarte-

Gatomon: ... Que... dices?...

-Se que, tal vez ya te han dicho esto antes, pero quiero que sepas que puedo ser de fiar, no soy lo que tú crees que te dijeron.

Gatomon: ... Mira... simplemente dime qué quieres que haga y lo hare... quiero evitarme problemas.

-No puedes tenerlos, técnicamente tus estas en mi cuarto, y al estar AQUÍ, yo soy tu jefe, y como tu jefe, no quiero hacerte nada de esas cosas-

Recogí debajo de mi cama un Botiquín, y empecé primero a echarle ungüento y alcohol a sus heridas, la vende, y trate de dejarla quieta.

-No quiero hacerte daño, confía en mí-

Luego, levante mi mano en signo de paz, ella al parecer levanto un poco los ánimos, y me hablo con más confianza

Gatomon. Gracias... pensé que los humanos eran unos monstruos... bueno aun no estoy seguro de que podrías ser tu...

-jeje, hmm se que tomara tiempo acostumbrarte a este estilo de vida, pero si haces lo que yo diga, no pasara nada-

Gatomon: ... no... No puedo... gracias por las vendas señor... pero no quiero meterme en problemas de verdad, me dijeron que tenía que servirle en todo lo que usted deseara.

-No quiero que sea así... tienes mi palabra de que puedes estar tranquila, lo juro.-

Se estremeció un poco por el miedo, se corrió hacia el rincón de la cama, y se acurruco ahí como si se trataran de ocultar de algo, mirando hacia la izquierda para tratar de ignorarme y con un tono ligero y tímido hablo.

Gatomon: ... Perdóname por lo que diré señor pero... no se... no... Simplemente no señor... solo si necesitas algo, avísame y lo hare...

Abrazo sus piernas, y con su cabeza y sus orejas caídas dejo de hablar, de pronto recordé algo para tratar de probarle que no quería ser malo con ella.

-No que un Gatomon siempre tiene un anillo en la cola?-

Gatomon: Me lo quitaron señor, el señor grande que metió en la bolsa lo tiene... el oro que tiene el anillo es de buena calidad por si estaba considerando eso...

-Que dices por dios santo, hmm, dame un segundo-

Salí de inmediato de la habitación, y fui hacia la oficina del sargento.

-Sargento señor...-

Sargento: Andrés, que pasa?, no le basto con lo que le deje en la bolsa? Jaja.

-De hecho no basto... necesito el anillo de la Gatomon-

Sargento: Para que exactamente?

-Podría tenerlo como uno de mis primeros trofeos? Tal vez, bueno si usted considera que esta bien-

Sargento.: Meh que carajos tome.

Dejo el anillo en el escritorio, justo a mi merced, lo agarre sin dudas.

Sargento: Ja! Guárdalo hijo, podría valer millones en el mundo real.

-Si supongo... gracias sargento, con su permiso-

Salí de la oficina del Sargento, y di el mismo paseo hacia mi barracón, hasta que me encontré algo que no me gusto para nada, la puerta de mi cuarto estaba abierta, alguien había entrado, ya era obvia la respuesta, oía a la Gatomon gemir del dolor, los soldados parecían parásitos, al enterarme, un soldado estaba abusándola sexualmente, como si fuera cualquier cosa... era simplemente INACEPTABLE.

-QUE MIERDA HACES CON ELLA-

De repente el soldado actuó sorprendido, se subió los pantalones, aunque alcanzo a eyacular en ella... quería matarlo.

Soldado: Tú culpa Andrés, dejas la puerta sin ajustar, y mira, por cierto el sargento te dio un muy buen trofeo, nos tenemos que conformar con las apestosas Gazimon de aquí, da igual yo...

-LARGATE, PODRIA HACER QUE TE CASTIGUEN POR ESTAR USMEANDO ES MI CUARTO... y tu mas que todo sabes que puedo hacer que lo hagan-

Soldado: Perdón... y vete al diablo perdedor.-

Se fue sin palabras y azoto mi puerta al cerrarla, no me importo, fui a revisar a Gatomon, era repugnante el ver como el semen del maldito escurría en la vagina de ella, esto de cuidarla no iba a ser fácil, trate de acercarme , pero ella entrecerró sus piernas para que no la viera, volvió a su pequeño rinconcito en la cama, y empezó a llorar, me senté en el extremo de la cama, y sujete su hombro, de repente ella me miro con compasión... es como si sus ojos dijeran "ayúdame" pero me sentía bien al saber que era exactamente lo que quería hacerlo. De repente rompió el silencio...

Gatomon: Solo... te pido una cosa... no me mires de esta forma...

-No te sientas así... fue un error mío... pude ajustar la puerta y no se... alguien te vuelve a tocar y lo matare...-

Gatomon: Porque dices eso?, porque? Somos enemigos... yo debería matarte... quiero matar a todos los que me hicieron sufrir... de esos tiempos de convivir con niños humanos... ahora se el porqué todos los digimons antes odiaban a los humanos...

Hasta que empezó a soltar un llanto imparable, se arrodillo ante mí y dijo en voz llorosa y tímida...

Gatomon: Perdón señor por lo que dije... me retracto... no podía contenerlo... lo siento, lo siento... no me mate por favor...

Levante su rostro con cuidado, la senté en la cama, y la mire a los ojos.

-Yo también quiero matar a estos soldados, son unos diablos... puedes odiar a los humanos, estás en tu derecho, pero no todos los humanos son iguales-

Le mostré el anillo que tenía en mi bolsillo, lo saque y se lo entregue.

-esto es tuyo... cuídalo mucho, y evita que lo vuelva a coger otro desgraciado-

De repente, de su rostro nació un pequeño gesto feliz al ver el anillo, lo tomo sin dudas y se lo puso, de repente después de ponérselo, me abrazo... de tantos meses aquí, no pensé que volvería a sentir una abrazo...

Gatomon: Gracias... este anillo significa mucho para mí...

-No me lo agradezcas, es algo tuyo, tenía que devolvértelo-

Rompió el abrazo, se sentó en la cama con confianza, alzo sus orejas, y tenía un pequeño gesto feliz en su rostro

Gatomon: Porque eres bueno con migo?

-Porque eres a la única que he podido ayudar, de más solo he podido ver como los demás sufren... y al ser un simple cabo... no puedo hacer mucho... mira el punto es que no quiero que un digimon sufra mas... tratare de cuidarte y prometo que te dejare en un lugar seguro.

Gatomon: ... Gracias supongo... y un placer conocerte también...

De repente, solo la alarma de llamamiento, (ósea, que por alguna razón paso algo), tenía que ir a ver qué pasaba.

-tengo que ir a ver qué pasa, quédate aquí-

Gatomon: De acuerdo.

Cogí las llaves, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, esta vez con seguro, y fui directo a al comedor de los barracones, y algo curioso había pasado, era una ventana rota, y en el suelo había una nota, todos estábamos conmocionados, hasta que el capitán llego y revisó el asunto.

Capitán: Orden caballeros, no pasa nada, debió ser simplemente un digimon aguafiestas, haber veamos, Andrés acérquese y lea la nota entre todos.

No podía ser el peor trabajo de todo, así que me puse en frente del pelotón y puse a leer la nota, la verdad... yo quede algo conmocionado para algo que allá escrito un digimon

-"El digimundo es un lugar, en el que todo digimon debe ser repastado, y al ser humanos, deberían entender esto, no sé cómo me quieran interpretar... tal vez sea un digimon o no, y tal vez allá mas sujetos o digimons en esto, el punto es que el digimundo no va ser lo mismo como con la tierra."

Y al cabo de leer la carta, todo mundo empezó a hablar entre todos, creando tanto rumores como compartiendo ideas, no nos asustamos, podría ser un simple digimon nada mas, para darnos un miedo fingido, lo ignoramos.

Capitán: todos a sus barracones, si tienen hambre, cojan algo de comer, y todos a sus cuartos, mañana ahí entrenamiento, Vamos!.

Al poder ir por algo de comer, decidí armar una pequeña bandeja para Gatomon, al tenerla lista, me despedí de mis mayores, y proseguí a mi cuarto, quite el seguro, y ahí seguía ella, tímida, jugando con el anillo que tenía en su cola, y mirando la ventana de mi cuarto, al cabo, puse la bandeja en mi cama, y cerré la cortina.

-Mira, te traje algo de comer, has de estar hambrienta-

Gatomon: seguro... gracias, deseas un poco?

-no gracias, continua-

Lo de hambruna era literal, devoro el plato rápido, tenía mucha hambre, cada vez se hacía más tarde, y en tan solo un par de minutos, y ella termino su plato de comida.

-wow, tenias buen apetito-

Gatomon: gracias, eres muy amable... jeje...

Me quite las botas, el uniforme, y simplemente quede en camiseta, y mis pantalones, me recosté y me acomode, podía dormir perfectamente ahí, pero decidí charlar un poco con Gatomon que estaba en el borde de la cama.

-Hmmm, porque usas guantes?-

Gatomon: porque te interesa saberlo?

-Simplemente pregunto, me gustaría conocerte mejor-

Gatomon: ... la verdad... no sé qué hacer...

-Porque lo dices?-

Gatomon: quisiera ir a la tierra...

Después de oír eso, me quede confundido y algo curioso, un digimon quiere ir a la tierra, después de la invasión, raro muy raro.

-A la tierra?... pero, para qué?-

Gatomon: Alguien... muy importante me espera ahí... hasta que me capturaron...

-Ohh...y podría saber...

Gatomon: No... No puedes, perdona pero eso si es algo muy personal, no quiero ser indiscreta contigo... pero es la verdad.

-Bueno ya que...-

Gatomon: Dime tu, jeje tú que eres humano, y al aparecer de los pocos que son honestos... como llegaste aquí?

-La verdad, me reclutaron, antes de todo esto, yo solía estudiar de lo que se componía el Digimundo, y para mi carrera, solía tocar piano

Gatomon: Que es un piano?

-si tuviera uno aquí... en realidad demostraría algo útil...-

Gatomon: ... te puedo hacer una pregunta?...

-Adelante-

Gatomon: tu saldrás de aquí pronto?

-Si, en un mes, adivinare, quieres que te lleve verdad?-

Gatomon: Si no es mucha molestia...

-En realidad no, me he convertido en un hombre sin rumbo... porque no jeje-

Gatomon: Después de tantos años no pensé que volvería a ver un humano bueno...

Me agarro ipso facto, me abrazo en el cuello, y oí un pequeño ronroneo, al principio me sentí algo incomodo al estar así con alguien, la verdad no he tenido contacto de esta manera con nadie en meses... y luego se sintió bien, reconfortante y cálido, al final rompió el abrazo, y dejo recostada su cabecita en mi pecho

Gatomon: Yo no ronroneaba desde hace 6 años...

-wow... porque desde hace tanto tiempo...?-

Gatomon: solía ser feliz en esa época.

-Te comprendo... yo solo llevo 6 meses aquí... y me es un infierno, el ver como todos los digimon son tratados de esta forma-

Gatomon: lo se... supongo que quieres dormir.

Se recostó en la parte inferior de la cama, y puso su cabecita sobre mi pierna.

Gatomon: Buenas noches, y gracias por lo de hoy...

Y en un par de de minutos, quedo noqueada del sueño en sí, al verla ya profunda medite sobre que haría con ella, y que pasaría en este mes que viene, no sé, pero ya al tenerla aquí, es la cosa más interesante que he tenido en todo mi tiempo aquí, poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos pensando nada más ni nada menos que en ella, y si el rumbo de mi vida iría a cambiar... caí en sueño pensando en él cuando, en donde, y en qué lugar, terminara todo este caos.


	2. Otro rumbo

4:00 AM, solía levantarme 1 hora más tarde que los demás soldados, así que me apresure, me puse el uniforme, lustre mis botas, y limpie mi arma, pero a fin de cuentas, no veía a Gatomon, no estaba en la cama, pensaba que estaba arropada, pero en realidad no la veía, hasta que algo me tumbo de frente hacia el suelo, logre golpearme, no fue muy duro el impacto, cuando me voltee, era Gatomon... pero parecía como si fuera otra, no tenia mas vendas, ni rasguños, se veía, linda... su pelaje blanco y reluciente, y también sus ojos, y su rostro, estaban llenos de vida y de alegría.

Gatomon: Wow perdona, no pensé que te lastimaría.

Levanto su garra, en señal de ayudarme a sentar, la sujete, ella es más fuerte de lo que pretende ser.

-Auch, no te preocupes, ese golpe me quito el sueño, gracias jeje-

Gatomon: Dormiste bien?

-seguro, siempre me levanto a esta hora, pero veo que tu, eres de sueño profundo y rápido jeje-

Gatomon: No acostumbro mucho a dormir, después de todo este caos, prefiero solo tomar ligeros descansos, puede pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento.

-Lo se... los demás se despertaran dentro de unos minutos, podríamos hablar de algo-

Gatomon: Hmm, porque crees que empezó todo esto?

-Uhh bueno, la verdad nunca supe el porqué-

Gatomon: Esto terminara pronto, más de todos en este lugar podrían imaginar.

-Bueno pues, lo dices con mucha seguridad, yo prefiero seguir en la sospecha-

Gatomon: No te preocupes de eso, estoy seguro que tu serás el primero en ver el porqué esto acabara más rápido de lo que tú crees...

-Jeje... ok... Ahora me estoy asustando...-

Gatomon: jajá vamos... solo bromeo...

-Hmm, veo que estas mucho mejor que antes-

Gatomon: eso crees?

-no lo creo, porque es muy obvio como para creerlo, te ves mucho mejor de cómo estabas anoche-

Gatomon: Bueno... aun así, eso fue gracias a tu ayuda, te prometo que cuando pueda, te compensare la ayuda que me has dado, y bueno también lo de la ida hacia la tierra

-Eso es lo que yo también espero... salir de este infierno...-

De repente se oyeron las alarmas, ya era hora de empezar el horario del día, mañana iba a ser mi día libre, así que podía estar tranquilo de que hoy, ya oía al sargento golpear las puertas de los cuartos.

-Tengo que marcharme, quédate aquí, dentro de un par de horas cuando el sol este mas descubierto traeré comida, vale?-

Gatomon: No te preocupes, adelante y suerte.

Salí del cuarto, puse el seguro, y me lleve llaves también, y veía como el sargento uno por uno, golpeaba cada puerta, y uno por uno, salía cada soldado, hasta que me vio a mi ya listo para el día.

-Sargento señor, buenos días-

Sargento: temprano como siempre señor Andrés, se alcanzó a divertir un poco con la recompensa que le di almenos?

-Emmm, sí señor, usted sabe como son esas cosas... supongo-

Sargento: Bien, espere a sus compañeros en el patio, y prepárese para el ejercicio.

-Si Señor!-

Obviamente, sin poder refunfuñar ni quejar, fui hacia el patio y espere al resto de los hombres, tenía la confianza de que tardarían unos minutos en llegar, aun estaba un poco oscuro afuera, pero poco a poco salían gramos de luz desde el este, aunque pasaba algo muy raro en el extremo del patio, en las rejas de contención, varios arbustos se movían, era muy raro el porqué, y a estas horas, decidí ir hacia allá para chequear, cada vez que me acercaba se movia mas, hasta que en un metro de distancia, lo único que nos separaba entre el arbusto y yo, era la reja, y de repente, el arbusto me hablo.

¿?: Psss, humano...

-QUE CARA...

¿?: Shhh, cállate... si, gracias a dios eres el humano que esperaba

Y salió del arbusto un Gazimon, me pareció normal, porque en este pueblo ahí varios, pero el porqué se arriesgo a hablar conmigo?

-Que carajos... Un Gazimon?, que quieres de mi?... acaso no sabes que te pueden matar?-

Gazimon: eso es lo de menos, pero si eres del que me hablaron, tu estas protegiendo a Gatomon verdad?

-WOWOWOWOW, como sabes eso?-

Hasta que por muy mala suerte, vino todo el pelotón, y desde lejos el sargento, mirándome con curiosidad y con su típica mala actitud, me llamaba.

Sargento: Andrés, acá, ahora!

Gazimon: Joder... hablaremos luego.

El pequeño digimon huyo entre los arbustos y desapareció, y yo con cara de idiota, me quede quieto, con la incógnita de cómo carajos sabia que tenia a una Gatomon es mi cuarto, bueno, en este caso, a LA Gatomon, hasta que sin mucha demora llego el sargento a donde yo estaba, y si, me busque problemas.

Sargento: Soldado, cuando yo digo las cosas, siempre las digo, UNA, SOLA, VEZ.

-Perdóneme señor, no volverá a pasar, usted sabe, quería darle una vueltas al patio para calentar-

Sargento: da igual, procure que no se repita, vaya y forme la fila.

Y empezó el largo ejercicio, las vueltas al patio como siempre, 5 vueltas sin parar, 1 kilometro en sí, luego los campos de entrenamiento, era tan rutinario que no era necesario tener pereza, ya que todos estábamos acostumbrados, luego siguieron la practica con las armas, hasta que por varias horas de ejercicio rutinario, llego la hora de desayunar, nos daban permiso de 15 minutos de desayunar en los barracones, no tenía hambre, solo cogí una pequeña bandeja para Gatomon, y fui directo hacia mi cuarto , hasta que no creí lo que vi, cerré la puerta rápido, puse la bandeja en la mesa que había al lado, puse seguro, y luego... vi al mismo Gazimon que estaba afuera, hablando con Gatomon, y cuando entre, me miraron de forma sorpresiva, pero como era yo, entonces se despreocuparon, pero yo, no estaba NADA despreocupado.

-Ok ok... que, carajos, sucede?-

Gazimon: Tranquilo amigo no te alteres

-Que no me altere?, Gatomon puede estar aquí, pero si vez que tuestas aquí, mi habitación se convertirá en un fuerte militar-

Gatomon: El conoce bien esto, no te preocupes, es amigo.

-Eso espero...

Gazimon: Da igual, vine porque tengo un mensaje para Gatomon... hasta que TU, tuviste que llegar de repente.

-Bueno, no decías que "hablaríamos luego"?-

Gatomon: es algo importante... tenle paciencia

Gazimon: Que más da, que lo escuche el mensaje no pasara nada, toma.

Y de su garra, tenía una pequeña nota, Se la dio a Gatomon, y al terminar de leerla, cayó en lágrimas, y luego de una alegría tan curiosamente rara.

-Emmm, Podría saber que...

Gatomon: SI!... Volveran... pero ella estará sola...

Gazimon: por eso vine, estoy con ellos, todos los digimon lo estamos, pero te necesitan, necesitas salir de aquí ahora.

-QUE CARAJOS PASA?-

Luego de soltar el grito, Gatomon me miro con un tono alentador y alegre, y al cabo me dijo.

Gatomon: Ayúdame, necesito salir de aquí... mas rápido de lo que parece...

-Qué pasa?-

Gazimon: Gatomon... el es de confiar?

Gatomon: No te preocupes Gazimon... en cuanto a ti humano... cuál es tu nombre por cierto?

-Emm, Andrés, que pasa dime?-

Gatomon: Ok Andrés... lo que sucede...

Irónico, ya pasaron los 15 minutos, y tenía que salir de una vez, me quede con la incógnita, y la cara de idiota otra vez...

-hurr... Sonó la alarma, tengo que irme...-

Gatomon: Ok no importa, podemos hablar mejor por la tarde, anda y suerte-

-Espera, y en cuanto al Gazimon?-

Gazimon:"Sonrojado" jeje bueno yo... supe como entrar, pero no como salir je...

-... traje una bandeja, PARA GATOMON, me voy adiós.-

Cerré la puerta, puse seguro, y me fui una vez más, a explorar el pueblo, pero esta vez, con la cabeza dándome vueltas, a pesar de ser aun temprano, y con una lluvia que duro prácticamente, todo el día, el tiempo paso volando, con tan solo pensar, en que me habrá querido hablar Gatomon?, en si no tenía mucha prisa, aprendí a tener calma con las cosas, en cuanto al entorno, era igual, los varios digimon que habían ahí, me seguían mirando como siempre lo hacían, y lo lugares y los demás soldados eran también iguales, unos fetichistas violando digimons en frente de los demás, otros ebrios, y otro simplemente con un silencio incomodo, para esto nos ejercitábamos en las mañanas?, en fin, el día paso volando, simplemente viendo lo mismo, bueno, lo único raro fue cuando en la plaza un digimon llego a herir a un soldado, pero luego se suicido por haberlo hecho, a pesar de que solo le iban a poner a curar la herida, con todo el miedo que tiene ellos, no me sorprendió mucho semejante acto... llego el atardecer, en si, el final de mi turno, y el comienzo para esperar, todo mi día de descanso, llegue al barracón quite el seguro, y aun seguían el Gazimon, y Gatomon en el cuarto, El Gazimon estaba dormido en la silla del escritorio ¬¬, y Gatomon estaba sentada en la cama, sin mucho que hacer, y justo cuando había llegado, me miro con un pequeño gesto feliz, puse seguro, me quite las botas, y me senté al lado de Gatomon, cogí mi bota, y se la tire al Gazimon para que despertara.

Gazimon: "cayendo al suelo" AUCHH... mi cabeza... porque hiciste eso?!

-Porque aparte de ser un problema ahora, eres un payaso-

Al haberlo hecho, Gatomon soltó una pequeña risita burlona

-Vez?, para ella fue cómico-

Gazimon: Meh... ya que, bueno, ahora si podemos hablar?.

Luego, Gatomon sujeto mi brazo, y me miro con seriedad.

Gatomon: No quiero que te alteres, quiero que confíes en mi, y que yo pueda confiar en ti, si eres el que me salvo la vida, supongo que podrás ayudarme con esto, de acuerdo?

-Ok...

Gatomon: Sabes porque había dicho sobre de que esperaba a alguien?

-Si, que tiene que ver, era el Gazimon?-

Gatomon: No, de hecho lo de él fue una cosa inesperada.

Gazimon: jaja "risa burlona", que gentil

Gatomon: Ehh... mira... yo en realidad ya tengo un Tamer... pero no es lo que tú crees...

-Cuál es el punto?-

Gatomon: Soy la digimon de una niña elegida... entonces... trataba de salir de aquí, hacia la tierra, hasta que ese supuesto "sargento" me atrapo... y ya sabes lo que siguió...

-Niña elegida?... no comprendo...

Gatomon: siempre hay problemas en el digimundo, muchos tiranos y digimon que se salen de control... los niños elegidos están para mantener el orden entre los dos mundos, y como vez, se les necesita más que nunca, yo no puedo estar ni comunicarme con mi tamer, ya no... Desde que llegaron los humanos distorsionaron las comunicaciones... y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es escapar hacia la tierra.

Gazimon: Tanto yo, como ella, esperamos que nos ayudes... ella tiene que irse de aquí... en 2 días este lugar no existirá mas...

-Ok ok...

Me sentí algo confundido, pero es masomenos lógico... probablemente por los raros casos de inestabilidad que tenía antes el digimundo, y luego al día siguiente estaba normal, aparte, siempre hay una rebelión, y al parecer, esto por fin se iba a acabar, hice mi saludo militar, y enfrente de ellos...

-Yo el soldado Andrés Hernández, prometo estar con ustedes, vivo, o muerto-

Sentí que Gatomon se abalanzo sobre mí, me abrazo en el cuello, y volví a oír ese leve ronroneo... me quede un poco tímido al sentirla de esta manera, en cuanto al Gazimon, simplemente se quedo aplaudiendo en son de alegría, luego Gatomon rompió el abrazo, se retiro de mi pecho, proseguí a levantarme, y pensar en esto como una nueva oportunidad...

-Ok, estoy con ustedes amigos... pero... que pasara con el lugar?...-

Gazimon: Deathmon, Apocalymon, Centarumon, Dragomon... nombre pocos, de los miles de enlistados en la elite para librarnos de los humanos, todo esto tiene que terminar, y debemos escapar de aquí cuanto antes...

Gatomon: Por eso contamos contigo, para poder salir de anticipado...

-Uhhh... bueno... me preocupa la idea-

Gazimon: Anda... vamos por favor humano, si quieres luchar por una causa justa, hazlo...

Pensar, pensar, callar, callar, actuar, actuar, no sabía que hacer, pero estaba claro porque lado iba...

-Ok... este es el plan... mañana es mi día libre, me dejaran salir al exterior, , tu no podrás ir Gazimon, pero puedes escabullirte por la ventilación de mi cuarto y salir de los Barracones, Gatomon, tendrás que venir con migo, pero... tienes que simular...-

Gatomon: Simular... ósea que...

-No dejare que te toquen, pero si tendrás que hacer ciertas cosas...

Gatomon: ... lo que sea por ser libre...

Gazimon: Ok, Puedes confiar en mí.

-Gracias, por ahora, solo quiero dormir... y gracias por tenerme tanta confianza, gracias...-

Gazimon: Bueno, veo que es hora de dormir, así que, volveré en lo que estaba haciendo.

Se sentó y se acomodo en la silla del comedor, y cayó en menos de 1 minuto, profundo del sueño, apague la luz, y deje a Gatomon en la parte inferior de mi cama, aun sentía algo por mis piernas, luego por mi pecho, hasta llegar a abrazarme y recostar su cabeza en mi brazo.

-Uhh... Gatomon...-

Gatomon: Al menos... si mañana lo intentamos... y llegamos a fracasar, déjame estar a tu lado, aunque sea por "ultima vez"

-No es necesario, todo estará...

Gatomon: "tapo mi boca con su garra" shhh, no hables, solo descansa, héroe...

Se acomodo entre mis brazos, abrazo mi cuello, y recostó su cabecita en mi pecho, tenerla encima de mi pecho... entre mis brazos, ella abrazándome y yo abrazándola, me hacía falta mucho ese afecto, y el que me digiera héroe, se sintió re confortante... era lindo ese momento, algo que jamás podría olvidar.

-Buenas noches- Le dije.

Gatomon: Duerme bien héroe... descansa..

Enrollo su colita en mi brazo derecho, y soltó un pequeño ronroneo, duro unos segundos, hasta que cayó profunda... ya al ver que los dos estaban dormidos, cerré los ojos, para tratar de dormir, y pensar, solo pensar, en que mañana, no sea un problema salir de aquí.


	3. No siempre sale todo bien

Aquí esta la tercera parte :D, espero que les guste, comenten si quieren xd.

De poquito a poco, iba saliendo el sol de la mañana, y así también, poco a poco entrando los rayos de luz por la ventana de mi cuarto, abriendo los ojos lentamente, oía que ya varios soldados salieron a entrenar, excepto yo, era mi día de descanso, al ya tener los ojos abiertos, veía que aun seguían dormidos, el Gazimon profundo en la silla, y Gatomon sobre mi pecho, en respecto, tenía algo de miedo en el interior, "yo en que me iba a meter?", no podía dejarme de interrogar a mí mismo," que pasara hoy?", y que querrían decir con lo de los "niños elegidos?"... solo acepte estar con ellos, bueno por ayudar a Gatomon, y porque si es la única manera en que esto puede acabar, al mirar el reloj ya eran las 8:00 AM, así que pues, no perdí mas tiempo, me levante, y desperté a los demás.

-Psss, Gatomon... despierta-

Gatomon: Mmm... Uhh?-

Paso a paso se iba levantando mientras se rascaba un ojo con su garra y a la vez bostezaba.

Gatomon: "bostezo" Ahhh... buenos días.

En cuanto al Gazimon... sujete la silla y lo tire al piso.

Gazimon: Ahhh... que como cuando!?... que, como llegue hasta aquí?

-No sabes dormir, estabas tirado en el piso durmiendo toda lo noche-

Gazimon: ehh, Espera enserio?...

Y luego Gatomon soltó una pequeña risita burlona entre dientes.

Gatomon: Jeje... si quedaste toda la noche así...

Gazimon:" Levantándose del piso y sobándose la espalda" Auch... je, miren quienes hablan, los que durmieron abrazados anoche.

Gatomon y yo nos ruborizamos al mismo tiempo...

Gatomon: Yo... tenía frio, eso era todo

-Ella vino hacia mí nada mas jeje "Mientras sobo mi cabeza con mi mano en señal de timidez"-

Gazimon: Aja...

Guardamos un silencio incomodo por unos segundos...

Gatomon: Bueno ya lo que paso, paso... mañana empezara todo... verdad?

-Si... sobre eso... creo que deberíamos hablar de esto, pero cuando salgamos de aquí vale?-

Gatomon: Supongo que está bien.

Gazimon: Acaso ya sabemos cuál es el plan?

-Simple, mira tú escaparas por el conducto de ventilación, y nos esperaras en la salida del pueblo, y nos largamos de aquí lo más rápido posible-

Gazimon: Meh... Oki me parece bien, de hecho, lo hare ahora, esperar más seria un desperdicio de tiempo.

Al decirlo, Gatomon y yo nos despedimos, y al rato abrió el túnel, y escapo directamente, hacía mucho ruido al tratar de escapar, que un soldado vino a tocar a mi puerta, por suerte pude evitar que entrara, pero sí que nos dio problemas hasta que finalmente, se fue, hasta lo vimos desde la ventana fuera de las rejas de la barracas, un problema menos.

Gatomon: en cuanto... a mí?...

-No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te haga nada, lo importante, es salir de aquí cuanto antes, no sé qué puede pasar si nos quedamos hasta mañana, así que, mejor no correr riesgos.

Gatomon: Bueno la verdad yo sigo preocupada...

-Que tienes?-

Me pidió que me sentara junto a ella, lo hice y luego recostó su cabecita en mi pierna

Gatomon: Crees que lo de mañana funcione?... tengo miedo, que tal vez pueda ser en vano, estamos hablando de los humanos, ellos siempre saben cómo lidiar con estas cosas, y no se...

-Vamos, ten fe, se que todo estará bien, si llega a pasara algo, procura hacer justamente lo que yo te diga, vale?-

Gatomon: jeje, de acuerdo, entonces, salimos ya?

-Seguro que si-

Al rato nos levantamos de la cama, me puse mi uniforme, no lleve el arma, pero si lleve una con balas, por si las moscas, y luego toco la parte más incomoda de todas... saque un collar con cuerda, y unas esposas...

Gatomon: Para que sacas eso?

-Ponte el collar, yo te pondré las esposas.

Gatomon: Que harás con eso...

-Relájate, recuerdas que te dije que tenias que simular?, ningún soldado puede salir, si el Digimon que lo acompaña, no está supuestamente "controlado"-

Gatomon:"Mirándome con un poco de miedo" Ok... pero cuidado al poner las esposas...

Le puse esposas en piernas y brazos, y en cuanto al tener el collar ya puesto, me toco sostener la cuerda, como si fuera prisionera, por suerte, era una simulación.

-Recuerda, solo disimula, y haz lo que yo te diga-

Asintió con la cabeza que si, Salí del cuarto con ella, y empecé la salida de las barracas, era difícil el tratar de estar tranquilo, con todos los soldados, observándome, y el ver que tenia a "mi digimon" listo para sacarlo, unos la miraban de forma pervertida, otros le implantaban miedo, y otro simplemente me ofrecían dinero, con dejarla "con ellos en sus cuartos", un rotundo NO los callaba, pero aun así habían de esos, que me miraban sospechosamente,

Y lo que aun me dejo inquieto, fue que al estar a punto de salir, ya estando en la salida, en la parte de requisas, estaba el sargento, y justo cuando me miro, con "mi digimon" No dudo en acercárseme, en si me asuste un poco, pero evitaría perder la calma.

Sargento: Un consejo muchacho, ya siendo tu día libre, y con tu digimon ten precauciones... " se agacho, sujeto el rostro de Gatomon... y alzo la voz" Sobre todo con la forma en que la tienes bajo control, es una Gata, pero no dudo en que tiene más apariencia de perra hambrienta con la forma en la que está ahora, je, y veo que le pusiste el anillo, mas Puta la hace, puedes salir.

Ignorando mas palabras pervertidas del sargento, proseguí urgentemente a salir del barracón... fui directo hacia los arboles, ocultándonos entre los arbustos sin que nos vieran, y trate de hablar con Gatomon... tenía sus ojos llorosos y una mirada de rabia y tristeza, le era difícil tratar de simular.

-Te encuentras bien?-

Gatomon: Quiero matarlo... quiero matar a todos los que me insultaron... los que me violaron... a los que se aprovecharon de mi...

Le sobo la cabecita, y sujeto su rostro con mi otra mano.

-Relájate... se lo difícil que te es esto para ti... no te preocupes, saldremos de aquí cuanto antes... faltara poco-

Gatomon: Podrias quitarme estas esposas aunque sea?...

No dude en quitárselas, delicadamente les quite el seguro, y se las aparte de su cuerpo.

-Ok, con el collar bastara, procura resistir, nos falta poco-

Gatomon: Vale...

Salimos de los arbustos con cuidado, nadie nos ha visto aun, y proseguimos a ir al pueblo, y encontrar una salida a todo esto, primero fuimos a desayunar para recargar fuerzas, en una pequeña tienda que habían instaurado, ya que no me dejaban comprarle comida a mi digimon, compre con el pretexto de que era para mí, y a escondidas se la di en un callejón, cada vez me impresiono del apetito que tiene jeje, luego, sigue tratar de pasar todo el centro del pueblo, fue difícil, tanto los soldados, como los mismos digimon que habían ahí, nos miraban a cada uno distinto, a Gatomon, los soldados la miraban con ojos negros, pervertidos, y ambiciosos, en cuanto a mí, los digimon, aparte de las miradas monótonas que tenían en mis horas de patrulla, me empezaron a mirar con recelo también, sobre todo las hembras, tanto recelo, como rabia e ira, al ver que tenia a Gatomon, como si fuera cualquier cosa, fue duro para ambos pasar el pueblo entero, en toda la caminata, ya vimos como mataron a un soldado, y como 10 digimon en total vimos asesinar, sobre todo para Gatomon... cada vez no podía mirar lo que veía... fue duro... hasta que por fin... estábamos en frente de la salida del pueblo, tenía un centenar de guardias literalmente, y largas filas, en las que los soldados de frente salían, y en otras, en las que los digimon para trabajos forzados, salían agotados, y entraban con un montón de recursos, ahora si empezó la parte difícil, nos dirigimos a un callejón que quedaba cerca, y de ahí mismo, salió Gazimon.

Gazimon: Valla, salieron enteros.

Gatomon: Si... mas o menos...

Gazimon: Que tiene Gatomon?

-Déjala, por favor, bueno... qué bueno que estas aquí Gazimon... eres primordial para esta parte-

Gazimon: Que insinúas?

-Necesito que finjas...

Gazimon: Que?...

Al menos mientras intento escapar con Gatomon, y atravesamos la valla rápido, te creerán un digimon de trabajos forzados, saldrás de esa fila que esta haya, y luego te juntaras con Gatomon y conmigo, y escaparemos.

Gazimon: eres... un... lunático...

-LO HARAS O NO...?-

Gazimon: de ningún modo que no, como crees que hare eso?... me crees tú monaguillo?

De repente, Gatomon se le acerca a Gazimon de frente, sujeta su rostro y le dice...

Gatomon: Hazlo... por favor... quiero salir de este lugar... estarás bien" Le da un beso en la mejilla"

Después de darle el beso, se llega casi a desmayar, y estaba totalmente ruborizado, y luego fue obvia la respuesta.

Gazimon: Ok de acuerdo... Lo hare... háganlo rápido...

Salió sutilmente del callejón, y se dirigió a los soldados que cubrían la salida.

Gazimon: señores... qué pena interrumpirlos, les gustaría ver un truco?...

Mientras Gazimon los distraía... Gatomon y yo nos escabullimos hacia la reja y tratamos de salir... hasta que... paso algo totalmente imaginario...

Sargento: Me crees tonto verdad Andrés?

-maldita sea...

Gatomon: ... Que hacem...

-UYE GATOMON UYE RAPIDO... GAZIMON TU TAMBIEN HUYE DE ESTA MIERDA-

Gazimon al oírme, salió corriendo, y los soldados mismos, sin saber a cual Gazimon buscar, de muchos, solo me buscaron a mi... me pusieron esposas, y solo podía ver como los dos digimon Huían... llegue a ver como Gatomon me miraba desde lejos... tal vez si era la última vez que la iba a ver... por suerte al menos... ellos pudieron huir... mi Alma estaba descansada... y luego paso algo totalmente distinto en el pueblo... algunos digimon, que vieron lo que hice, me miraron con compasión... otros llegaron a abuchear a los guardias... pero por suerte nos los mataron... después de una larga caminata de regreso a la fuerza hacia el barracón, me retuvieron en una celda... y me empezaron a interrogar, El sargento se centro en frente mío, junto con dos soldados a su lado...

Sargento: Solo un historial de muertes con digimons has tenido, y solo, porque te llego a envestir un Gazimon cualquiera, y porque te lo obligaron, no me sorprendería que hicieras esto.

-Sargento señor yo...

Sargento: HABLAS CUANDO YO DIGA QUE HABLES, desde este día, me has decepcionado, eras mi hombre más sutil, y al darte ese digimon quería que tuvieras una buena recompensa, pero peor, no te convertiste en un puto como muchos, eres una rata traidora, que preferiría a una Gata blanca de mierda por sus compañeros humanos, supongo, quedaras arrestado en una celda, con tus "amigos digimon", ya que todos son amigos tuyos no?, y mañana escojere tu ejecución, maldito desertor.

-espere... sargento puedo... cambiar el error que hice, solo tiene que entender, ellos no son juguetes...-

Ignoraba mis palabras...los soldados que estaba en su lado, me sujetaron de los brazos, y me llevaron a una celda, estaba oscura, y había mucha humedad alrededor... me sentía ignorantemente mal, al no poder a ver escapado, y el sentir que me irían a ejecutar mañana... me sentía mal... hasta que de pronto, vi que una luz germinaba de poco a poco a mis espaldas, me voltee y vi a un Mikemon, encendiendo una vela, tenía varios rasguños, y para rareza de los demás, este tenía una anillo, pero estaba fragmentado a la mitad, se notaba porque lo tenía como collar, ya con la vela encendida, la puso sobre la cama de madera que tenia, y me hablo.

Mikemon: Hmmm, de todos los que han venido a esta celda, eres el más raro de todos.

-Eso pasa por cometer cosas que son correctas-

Mikemon: Desertor?

-Libere a unos digimons, y por suerte salieron del pueblo-

Mikemon: Ja!... el pueblo... es una mierda, solía ser bonito antes de que llegaran los humanos, espero que tu hallas sido una excepción para esos digimon.

-Yo también espero eso...-

Mikemon: Un gusto conocerte emmm... tu Nombre?

-Andrés, un gusto conocerte también-

Mientras tanto...

Gatomon y Gazimon, ya estando a las afueras del pueblo, a varios kilómetros de distancia, hicieron un pequeño campamento en los bosques, estaba empezando a anochecer, pasaron horas después de lo de la salida, y cada uno, con sus dilemas y sus pensamientos, estaban nerviosos y preocupados, en especial, Gatomon...

Gatomon: Que mierda estamos haciendo aquí?

Gazimon: esperar a alguien

Gatomon: PORQUE NO HABLAS?!

Gazimon: Porque no puedo

Gatomon: ... Andrés...

Gazimon: lo sé... yo también lo hecho de menos...

Gatomon: Yo no lo echo de menos... me hace falta... sé que estás tú aquí... pero aun así... me siento sola...

Gazimon: Ten fe, no te preocupes, el estará bien para mañana, solo falta esperar a el sujeto que necesito.

Gatomon: Todo fue por mi culpa... deje que lo capturaran... y ahora probablemente lo estén torturando...

Con gentilesa, Gazimon se sentó cerca de ella y le sobo la espalda, para tratar de animarla

Gazimon: sientes algo especial hacia él?... bueno si no te molesta que lo pregunte...

Gatomon: Como amigo tal vez...

Gazimon: Tal vez?...

Ipso facto, Gatomon le da una cachetada a Gazimon, y se aleja un poco mas de el

Gazimon: AUCHH!... QUE FUE ESO?

Gatomon: ¬¬` deja de ser chismoso... y déjame en paz...

Gazimon: Dios... que raras son las hembras... ohh, espera, ja! Ahí viene el que esperaba.

Y no muy lejos, se iba acercando un pequeño digimon, con una forma usual de dinosaurio, pero, sería una excepción, ya que es alguien que cierta persona conoce.

Veemon: Perdón la tardanza "Se rasca la cabeza con su mano" jeje ciertos problemas en el camino ^/^

Gatomon: Veemon?...

Gazimon: espera, lo conoces?...

Gatomon, con una inmensa alegría, se abalanza sobre él, lo abrazo muy fuerte, y suelta su típico y leve ronroneo.

Gatomon: "Mientras lagrimeaba "... No pensé que serias tú el que viniera...

Sin duda alguna, Veemon la abraza con fuerza, y le susurra al odio.

Veemon: Calmate, sabes que todo esto terminara, esperar es lo que tenemos que hacer, ven te ayudare a levantarte.

Se levantaron del suelo, y sin duda alguno, los tres digimon empezaron a discutir, Veemon mas que encantado de volver a ver a Gatomon, Gazimon, con el mero dilema de que clase de sujetos conocía Gatomon y cuáles no, y Gatomon feliz por volver a encontrar a un viejo amigo, pero aun mal por dentro.

Veemon: Bueno, estoy aquí principalmente, por Gatomon, Sin ofender Gazimon.

Gazimon: Aja como digas meh...

Veemon: Gatomon... ella te busca, está desesperada, nadie te había vuelto a ver en años.

Gatomon: Para que quieren saber de mi?... soy una cualquiera, como yo ahí varias... y mejores digimon...

Veemon: Que dices por dios?, que paso con esa Gatita amable y tierna?

Gazimon: Se fue de vacaciones del digimundo jaja.

Líricamente, Veemon le golpea a este en la cabeza.

Veemon: no te atrevas a volver a decir algo así.

Gazimon: AHHHH, Auch... está bien, todos odian a Gazimon, Meh, estaré en el árbol de ahí... a ver si ella regresa de sus vacaciones.

Y lo hiso, sin mas escrúpulos, Veemon aprovecho, y se sentó junto a lado de Gatomon, al hacerlo, ella recostó su cabeza en la pierna de este, y él con su garra, no dudo en sobarle su cabecita.

Veemon: Porque no te habías comunicado?, 6 años con esta guerra, 6 años sin poder volverte a ver.

Gatomon: Tenia... que hacer unas cosas, y desde hace mucho trataba de salir, luego cogí repudio... odio hacia los humanos... no le vi esperanza a nadie... yo pensaba que tu ibas a venir mucho antes... Kari... aun la quiero... pero no creo que sienta lo mismo aun por los demás... ni tampoco por ti Veemon... antes te amaba... y cuando más te necesitaba no estuviste...

Veemon: Mira yo...

Gatomon: No expliques nada... preferiste mejor a esa digimon...

Veemon: Pero lo de... ella fue algo curioso, yo también te amaba, pero cada vez sentía que me rechazabas...

Gatomon: No estaba lista aun... pero estaba enamorada de ti... esa era toda la verdad, y desde que conociste a esa Biyomon, después de que ellos se encontraron con los otros niños elegidos... no quiero pensar más en esto, es lo que pasa por vivir en un mundo tan artificial.

Veemon: Oye... lo lamento, enserio... perdóname por a ver hecho eso, aun así entiende que yo tampoco estaba seguro, pensé que querías estar independiente, así que, trate de respetar eso...

Gatomon: Bueno... aun sigues siendo sincero con migo... pero te equivocas en algo...

Veemon: Que pasa?

Gatomon: Que no quiero ser independiente... conocí a un humano... el que me salvo la vida... y sacrifico la de el por mi... pero espero que no hubiera sido así... aun espero que siga vivo...

Veemon: Enserio? Quién es?...

Gatomon: Un héroe... estas equivocado Veemon... ya sabes a que me refiero...

Veemon: Te gusta...?

Gatomon: en cierta medida... es... un amigo... muy buen amigo, no un tamer, siempre lo será Kari... solo un amigo... nada mas...

Ipso facto, se levanto, y miro muy de cerca a Veemon, sujeto su rostro, y sentó sobre él.

Gatomon: Ya que estas aquí, quiero darte este gran saludo, después de 6 años.

Acerco sus labios lentamente hacia los de el, y lo beso, tan apasionadamente, como si fuera en lo único que estuviera pensando, lo abrazo con carisma, y su ronroneo era leve y relajante como siempre, fue tanto así, que causo una pequeña sorpresa...

Gatomon: Hmmm, que es esto en tu entrepierna?...

De inmediato, Veemon le pide a Gatomon que se retire, y se cubre la entrepierna con sus garras.

Veemon: No mires... por favor... gracias por tu beso... yo también te extrañaba... pero por favor es hora de dormir, supongo que tienes en mucho que pensar... duerme bien...

Gatomon: Bueno... fuera lo que fuera que mal que me hallas interrumpido... quería sentir el calor de alguien después de tanto tiempo... duerme bien también, lindura...

Efectivamente, y cómicamente, Gatomon gano y jugó con la hombría de Veemon, y por supuesto, cuando paso a dormir, Veemon no paro de arrepentiste... aun así... un poco de humor no bastaba... estaba triste y desconsolada, por lo que le haya pasado a Andrés... ya estando en la rama de un árbol, lista para dormirse, aun no podía dejar de pensar en el... y mientras iba cerrando sus ojos de poco a poco, hablaba en su mente una y otra vez...

"Porque hiciste esto por mi héroe?"...

Retomando.

Ya siendo de noche, Yo pensaba que pasaría con Gatomon... me tenía muy irritado el tema de quedarme atrapado en la celda, quería salir, si me llegaran a sacar, haría cualquier cosa para evitar que me ejecuten, lo único que tenia de consolación era el hablar con el Mikemon a mi lado, hasta nos hicimos amigos en poco tiempo, teníamos mucho en común, teníamos gustos similares, él y los otros "Gatos" de su manada, en este pueblo por la noches antes de que lo invadieran lo humanos, el solía tocar en un grupo nocturno con varios digimon, no todos tenían que ser Mikemon ni Gatomons, entraban desde los más inesperados, hasta unos que otros que buscaban cosas exóticas, era un digimon de esos de los que tenia cosas de las cuales hablar, pero aun así, mi preocupación era tan grande y obvia, que Mikemon no dudo en preguntarme.

Mikemon: Que te pasa chico?, luces fatal de esa forma.

-Je... deja de decirme chico-

Mikemon: Ok Chico, dejare de hacerlo niño.

-Ya que...-

Mikemon: enserio hombre, que pasa?

-No lo sé amigo... no lo sé...-

Mikemon: Los digimons verdad?

-Una digimon en especial-

Y de pronto se sorprendió y me miro con una mirada picara soltando una risita burlona.

Mikemon: jeje, ehhh una digimon, y pensaba que los humanos tenían sus cuentos con las hembras de su raza.

-Hmm... pues no... Pero si me preocupa mucho, pero como amigo-

Mikemon: tamer?

-No, ella ya tiene, simplemente un amigo que la ayudo, y me preocupa...-

Mikemon: Que digimon es?

-Sonara ironico, una Gatomon-

Mikemon: aww, ya me hubiera gustado ser amigo de ella jajá.

-jajá... aun así no es lo único que me preocupa sabes, ni tampoco la ejecución-

Mikemon: La invasión verdad?

-Qué?... como lo sabes?

Mikemon: Todos en el pueblo los saben, hasta en la cárcel lo sabe, al fin terminara todo esto, este barracón, y luego todo el digimundo.

-Ohh... me mataras?...-

Mikemon: Bromeas?... porque yo no...

-Ok...

Soltó una gran risa burlona, tanto que hasta un guardia le lanzo un piedra en el rostro, y hasta sangro, después fue risa y luego fue dolor, pero según el valió la pena, ya después de que el guardia se saliera de las celdas, volvió a retomar la risita burlona.

Mikemon: Eres muy genial como para que te comparen como una rata humana de esas, como el hijo de puta que me lanzo la piedra, oye, tú no vas a morir, vas a salir vivo, te juro una de mis vidas

-jeje de tus vidas?-

Mikemon: Sep. pero solo me queda una, no estaría vivo como para ver si cumplo mi juramento o no jajaja.

-jeje...-

Mikemon: Bueno genial hablar contigo, es mejor que descanses, mira algo incomodo pero servirá para que duermas.

-Gracias-

Me recosté en el apretado banco de madera, el digimon se hiso en uno que estaba justo arriba del mío, y callo profundo en sueño, yo en realidad no podía dormir, no tenia sueño, el solo pensar en que pasara mañana, si todo será verdad, o simplemente el hecho de que moriré de una forma en la que nunca pensé que lo haría, aunque aparte de eso, no dejaba de pensar en Gatomon... la extrañaba, ya me gustaría tenerla encima de mi pecho, como la última noche... solo me quede pensando, pensar, pensar, y pensar como loco, de que sería de ella... y si saldría vivo como para poderla ver una vez mas...


	4. Buen golpe de suerte

Perdonen la tardanza, problemas familiares y pues estudio jeje, aquí esta el capitulo 4

Lentamente una luz invadía mis ojos, me obligo a abrirlos rápido por lo fuerte que estaba, era pleno sol en meridiano, mire mi alrededor, estaba recostado en toda una pradera, plana, con el pasto no muy alto, y no se veía mucho en los alrededores, a excepción de un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, estaba realmente confundido, me sentía realmente cansado, mis huesos temblaban a pesar de que hacia algo de calor, me costó algo levantarme, mi cuerpo empezó a sudar, y solo quería saber en dónde estaba y que me pasaba, justo me fije en el árbol, estaba a unos metros de mí, me daba trabajo caminar pero aun así llegue, al estar en la sombra del árbol, el sudor se fue, mi cuerpo se sentía normal, y me empecé a sentir bien, al lado de árbol había una pequeño ser con pelaje blanco, y era quien creía quien era….

-G…Gatomon?...-

El pequeño ser no pareció hacer nada como si lo ignorara o no hubiera odio nada, me acerque más hacia el digimon y si era ella… apenas la vi me agache hacia su lado y la abrasé con mucha fuerza, pero aun seguía ignorándome, al fijarme bien, note que no movía su cuerpo, y que sus ojos estaban cerrados, al instante me preocupe… no pensaba que le paso… le mire el rostro y trate de despertarla, movía su cabeza, sus brazos, pero nada que despertaba, ni siquiera la oía respirar… trate de reanimarla pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, hasta que de repente… ella se abalanzó sobre mí, me tumbo al suelo, sujeto mi cuello con sus garras, sin poder dejarme respirar bien, me sorprendió la muy extraña sorpresa de que viviera cuando la creía muerta o desmayada… y luego el ver como se abalanzó de esa manera, sentía mil cosas al mismo tiempo, miedo, felicidad, angustia, dolor, gusto, tristeza…. No sabía que pasaba desde ese entonces, y luego al darme cuenta, su pelaje estaba tornándose negro, y de su boca salía sangre, aun con los ojos cerrados lloraba sangre, cada vez mi respiración era nula, y volvieron los síntomas que tenía antes de estar en la sombra del árbol, a pesar de que estaba en la sombra… ella acerco su rostro hacia el mío, bruscamente abrió los y hablo…

Gatomon: No debes estar aquí.

Levanto su garra, y su zarpazo fue directo a mi rostro

…..

….

…

..

.

Desperté de inmediato y solté un grito de susto!, al rato me di cuenta de que estaba sudando, me sentía claustrofóbico, miraba a mis alrededores… era la celda… estaba recostado en el banquillo de la celda, fue un sueño… eso solo era muestra del temor que tengo al saber que le pasara a Gatomon, o a mi… pero luego al darme cuenta… la puerta de la celda estaba abierta, intrigante y raro ya que a los presos nunca se les deja la puerta de la celda abierta, es obvio, antes de levantarme, me decidí sentar en el banquillo, y tomarme unos minutos para relajarme de la pesadilla, solo con seguir observando esa forma en la que estaba encima mío… me dejo frio y algo asustado… y solo con la incógnita de que hará esa pequeña digimon afuera de este pueblo… luego después de meditar, me levante, mire el otro banquillo que estaba encima del mío, y el Mikemon con el que compartía celda no estaba, pues al ver la puerta de la celda abierta, ya es obvio lo que paso, pero luego al salir y ver el alrededor, me confundí mas que en el sueño, todas las celdas estaban abiertas, los soldados que las vigilaban no estaban, de hecho, la puerta para salir de la zona de celdas estaba destrozada, en sí, No había puerta!, esto solo indicaba una cosa… pero decidí inspeccionar mas, lo único que se sentía en el ambiente, era un silencio destructor, como si sintieras que hay alguien detrás de ti, pero no hay nadie en realidad, y luego como si estuviera en frente de ti, al salir ya de las pequeñas celdas, me dije que en el corredor justo a mi derecha estaba la sala de interrogaciones, las ventanas, las sillas y las mesas estaban añicos, junto con el resto del corredor, apenas duras las paredes se sostenían, literalmente, una cosa que no me explicaba, era el que habían centenares de cartuchos y armas en el suelo y en unas que otras silla, y también varias gotas de sangre hasta charcos… casi todos los alrededores estaban llenos de sangre, pero no estaban los cuerpos, en los baños, todo estaba arrasado, las duchas estaban destruidas, y montones de agua salían del suelo y de las pequeñas tuberías que aun funcionaban, los retretes estaba evaporizados, no había nada vivo en la sala de juntas de los mayores, era una de las zonas que mas pareció afectada, en la oficina del sargento y del capitán, ni habían paredes, todos los muros estaban fragmentados, en el comedor, ni se diga, todo estaba igual de destruido, comida, sangre, armas, y escombros por doquier, y por último, los cuartos de cadetes y soldados, uno por uno, estaban destruidos, hasta mi antiguo cuarto salió destruido, suerte que no seguía ahí… después de ver el horripilante espectáculo que había sucedido en el barracón, no pensé mas de dos veces en salir de aquí, pero la salida del barracón…fue lo peor de todo…en el extremo derecho, el sargento, el capitán, y los soldados que les cuidaban, fueron ejecutados con armas de fuego… y en el extremo derecho, había una fosa común con todos lo cadáveres de los soldados amontonados, otros triturados, descuartizados, y otros enteros pero con varios rasguños y moretones graves, solo me detenía a pensar, que si hasta fueron capases de ejecutar a los hombres al mando del lugar con armas humanas… y con todo el desastre que había en el barracón… la rabia y la intolerancia era inmensas… pero aun seguía con la incógnita… de él porque yo seguía vivo… que pasaría con el Mikemon que estaba a mi lado?, y que pasaría con Gatomon? Supuestamente me iban a ejecutar hoy… y afín de cuentas, todos murieron excepto yo, tal vez el karma si existe después de todo.

Afrontando un destino incierto, y rodeado de incertidumbres enigmáticas, no pensé en nada más que salir de este infierno, e ir al pueblo que tenían conquistado el pelotón de esta barraca, el extinto pelotón, después de caminar unos metros de la destrucción, solo encontré mas destrucción, las casas del pueblo estaban arrasadas, de punta en punta, escombros, armas cadáveres, sangre… era lo único que había en el lugar, el silencio matador se fue y fue remplazado por un viento lento y escalofriante, no había nada de sol, y en varias partes del pueblo se veía humo, la guerra fue literalmente intensa, pero no duro mucho por lo que veía, aparte parece que los atraparon infraganti, conforme iba avanzando, las destrucción por curioso que parezca, desvanecía, al parecer solo fue afectada la entrada a las barracas, la teoría de que fueron atrapados por sorpresa era verdad, al llegar a la plaza, unos que otros edificios estaba destruidos, otros tenían signos de incendio, y otros estaban con daños menores, luego me di cuenta, que en el centro de la plaza había un agujero enorme, el pelotón de acá no tenia cañones como para hacer algo así, excavaron y entraron aquí, inteligente supongo, cada vez al ir caminando los edificios tenían menos daños, ya ni habían cadáveres humanos, todo empezó desde la plaza, y el caos se disperso en la entrada hacia las barracas, y en la barracas, llegue hasta la salida, habían como entre 10 soldados muertos, y la salida estaba intacta, los mataron en sigilo, y hacia tal vez sacaron a los digimon que estaban atrapados aquí, me quede unos minutos en la salida, el vienta cada vez, rozando mi piel, no sentía frio, pero era incómodamente perturbador, de hecho…. Ipso facto! Alguien me tumbo al suelo, sujeto mi cuello, y levanto su garra en signo de amenaza, no lo pude ver muy bien ya que me estaba tratando de ahorcar, puse mis manos inmediatamente en su garra, pero era muy fuerte, trate de ver al ser que me embistió, y se parecía mucho a lo del sueño… era Gatomon tal vez?…. No podía ver bien… pero era igual a ella… estaba a punto de quedarme sin aire… aunque de repente, el ser soltó su garra de mi cuello, se retiro de mi pecho, y me dejo recostado, yo sujetando mi cuello con mi manos en signo de dolor, casi se me Iván las luces por la falta de aire, tosía duro… hasta que el tosco y fuerte ser hablo…

¿?: Opps… no sabía que eras tú jajá.

Lo oí, aunque no me pareció tan gracioso, me alegro que no fuera algo que me llegará a matar… era Mikemon, que estaba en la celda a mi lado, aun con mis manos en el cuello, por considerable dolor, gire aun recostado, y lo mire.

-Je… Hola supongo…. Aaarrhh… acuuuuch!-

Mikemon: Maldición de verdad siento eso amigo, ven párate

Agarro mi mano y me ayudo a levantar, es lo menos que pudo hacer después de semejante sorpresa.

-Si…auch de verdad me gusto tu forma de decir lo buenos días-

Mikemon: Hey… no seas tan malo con el que te salvo la vida jaja.

-Bueno la verdad…. Estoy completo, con solo ver lo que le hicieron a todos los soldados… wow que hiciste para evitar que me mataran?-

Mikemon: Fácil, estabas dormido, la envestida fue por la madrugada, les dije a todos que yo te ahorque y luego tratare de decirles que eres amigo, así de fácil :P.

-Bueno… con mera fuerza que tienes te creyeron, gracias amigo.

Mikemon: Para eso son los amigos, es más, me encontré con alguien, era la chica guapa de la que me hablabas anoche jeje.

-Ga… Gatomon?!, dios se encuentra bien?-

Mikemon: Seguro, está en el campamento del ejercito que arraso con el lugar, ten fe, aparte ningún digimon murió, todo fue rápido y eficiente

No pude contener la emoción, la alegría y las ganas de volver a ver a la pequeña digimon que salve, abrasé fuerte a Mikemon con toda mi fuerza y mi gratitud, por evitar de estar en una muerte casi inminente.

-Graaaaacias gracias GRRRRRAAAACIASSSSS.-

Mikemon: Whoa… wowo sin tanta fuerza que me rompes…. Auch..

-jaja, perdona, pero enserio dime a quien debo matar? Jeje-

Mikemon: jeje calma, ven vamos, tu chica está ansiosa, si no vuelvo contigo, me convertirá en un traje de piel :S, Vamos!, el campamento está a unos kilómetros de aquí.

-jajaja si seguro!-

No lo pensé más de dos veces, me apresure, nos apresuramos y fuimos directo al campamento!.

Mientras Tanto:

En una pequeña tienda de campaña se encontraba ella, al lado de las esquinas, sin nada más que hacer que sostener y mirar su anillo sagrado, una, y otra, y otra vez, no salía, no hablaba con nadie, pocas veces dejaba que entrara Gazimon, simplemente para hablar de algo y no sentirse tan vacía, pero aun así el dolor dentro de ella era algo casi irreparable, alguien se asomo por el velo de la tienda, era Veemon.

Veemon: Puedo pasar?

Gatomon: ….

Ya adentro…

Veemon: Faltan solo unos pueblo mas, y volverás a verla, no te….

Gatomon: Porque piensas en eso ahora?.

Veemon: Vamos, solo te digo que volverás a ver a Kari…

Gatomon: Pues cuando la vea hablamos, de acuerdo?

Veemon: Gatomon basta, estas actuando muy infantil.

Gatomon: Y QUE SI LO HAGO?, DESDE CUANDO TIENES PROBLEMAS CON ESO?, TAL VEZ POR ESO NO VINISTE POR MI RAPIDO.

Veemon: Que quieras que hiciera?!, pensaba que te fuiste bajo tu propio riesgo

Gatomon: Yo no me fui!... me obligaron a irme… aun así esperaba con ansias que me ayudaran mis amigos…

Veemon: Te obligaron?

Gatomon: Historia vieja… mira Veemon no te comportes como un niño, sabia que el beso te haría reaccionar de esta forma

Veemon: vamos, mira dure meses buscándote…

Gatomon: QUE IMPORTA? MESES A DIFERENCIA DE 6 AÑOS!?, NO SEAS ESTUPIDO Y DEJA DE COMPARAR…. Tuviste tu oportunidad para probar tu verdadera amistad hacia mí. Aunque sea solo eso, porque el amor ya no cuenta en esto, eso solo fue juego de "humanos"

Volvio a mirar su anillo, solo era lo único que podía hacer, Veemon, se centro cerca de ella, trato de sobar su hombro, pero ella lo ignoro con brusquedad, aun así, continuo.

Veemon: Yo… Kari…. Y Patamon…. Pensamos en ti, en que le habría pasado a nuestra amiga.

Gatomon: Solo la metes porque Davis es un lambiscón, y en cuanto a Patamon… evita hablar de él, tal vez llegaras a hablar mal de él.

Veemon: enserio… pensamos que tratabas simplemente de irte, pero fueron años!? Oye pude simplemente irte a buscar desde hace unos meses nada mas, pero tratamos de comunicarte contigo por años, y empeoro con esta guerra…

Gatomon: "levantando su mirada hacia el"… Qué?...

Veemon: Yo me comunique con Kari hace un mes, no es la misma niña que crees, es más madura, y ha cambiado, pero ella aun no a cambiado el afecto que le tiene a su Gatita, yo deje a Davis sin que se diera cuenta, eres mi amiga Gatomon, y ver a tu Tamer así me partió el corazón… y Patamon hiso lo mismo, aun hay seres que piensan en ti, tienes que dejar de ser pesimista…

Gatomon: Patamon fue contigo?...

Veemon: de hecho… después de unas días de tu desaparición, el se fue a encontrarte, no lo volvimos a ver, ni si quiera sabemos cómo llego a algún portal… Kari y yo tratamos de encontrar alguno, pero la guerra hiso todo imposible, no todo es como tú lo creías Gatomon.

Con un rostro de amargura aun, volvió a mirar su anillo, de la misma forma.

Gatomon: La verdad, digas lo que me digas… he visto cosas muy distintas desde mi punto de vista… de ser una a ser otra… en tan poco tiempo…. Todo desde que me…. "obligaron" A irme… podrías seguir siendo alguien honesto, Veemon, éramos amigos, y pensé que harían lo posible, pero no se que allá pasado, se quedaron 5 años haciendo nada… y en unos meses me pudieron encontrar, no tiene explicación, no quiero meter a Kari en todo esto… es alguien muy distinto de lo que tú crees… y con el beso de anoche, te demostré de todo el amor que dejaste ir, no fue por alegría, odio, de hecho fue cómico y molesto, te estimaba, pero todo resulto ser un patético juego de humanos, no puedes ver bien los ojos de los demás Veemon… sal de aquí y déjame en paz… en cuanto a Patamon… no quiero que salgan palabras tuyas al hablar sobre el… solo vete

El, sin palabras, se marcho, lógica tenia lo que decía Gatomon, prueba obvia de las incertidumbres desconocidas que paso esos 6 años sin compañía…, justo cuando Veemon dejo la tienda de ella, Gazimon se fue corriendo hacia él, tropezó 3 veces, y justo cuando llego con una sonrisa fatigada pero alegre, Veemon con una mirada de desconfianza y de molestia le hablo

Veemon: que carajos te pasa?.

Gazimon: fiuuu… uff cansancio, y alegría, llego Mikemon, y vino con un amigo. Ven vamos.

Veemon : Ya que….

Ambos se fueron corriendo, y Gazimon siguió tropezándose….

Retomando:

Después de unos posibles 10 kilómetros, llegamos, era simplemente genial, Centarumon, Deathmon, Ballistamon, Elephantmon… centenares de Megas y ultras… todos con mirada de de curiosidad, otros simplemente sospechando de mi, y otros con mirada pacifica, perecían saber ya quien era yo, pues por medio de Mikemon supongo, luego por un caminillo estrecho, un digimon gris estaba corriendo y tropezando sin parar, con una sonrisa algo enigmáticamente alegre, llego Gazimon.

Gazimon: Whoa… amigo… no creerás lo preocupado que nos tenias, bueno… a pesar de que solo fue una noche… ja!...

-Si pero fue como un eón, al menos para mí-

Mikemon: Alábenme, yo lo rescate …

Detrás de Gazimon venía desde un poco más lejos un digimon azul con unas que otras marcas, tipo dinosaurio pequeño, se acerco hacia mí y los muchachos, el pequeño digimon me miro con algo de desconfianza, y luego le hablo a Miikemon.

Veemon: Dices que es de confiar?...

Mikemon: El la salvo, si quieres habla con ella y veras.

Veemon: No creo que sea buena idea… ok, supongo que si lo traes, debe ser de confiar.

Puso su mano en signo de saludo, y yo pues gentilmente hice lo mismo.

Veemon: Saludos humano, al menos, el único que puede ser de medio confiar después de lo que supuestamente hiciste.

-Supuestamente no estoy seguro, un gusto conocerte… emmm

"Veemon" llámame así, pasa ven con nosotros, vamos muchachos

Yo, Mikemon, Gazimon, y Veemon, no fuimos, el campamento se ubicaba al parecer en una pequeña colina, porque teníamos qué subir y luego descender un poco, en una parte del trayecto, estaban las tiendas de los digimons que estaban en el pueblo, varios Gazimon, Renamon, Agumon, Dogmon, Varios Conomon, Kiwimon y otros mas, habían más que otros simplemente por la utilidades que les daban los soldados del barracón, unos que otros me llegaron a reconocer, varios Agumons y Renamon, en especifico esos porque eran los que solía ver más, y de los que los soldados abusaban mas, al menos esta vez, la mirada del pueblo fue limpia conmigo, me miraron con agrado, y otros felices nada mas, después de ver tremendas cantidades de digimons, curioso de ver Virus y Curas juntos, llegamos a la tiendas donde ellos descansaban, y en la tienda del lado estaba ella…. Al llegar, Mikemon y Gazimon se retiraron en silencio, y Veemon se me acerco y me susurro.

Veemon: Ahí está ella, si en realidad eres el que la salvo, y del que tanto hablan, habla con ella a ver qué pasa, cuidado está sumamente hostil.

-Eso es lo de menos…-

Me apresure, abrí el velo que cubría la entrada a la tienda, y la vi, sentada mirando su anillo sagrado en un rincón de la tienda, el verla completa… solo me partió de alegría.

-Gatomon…-

Al oír mi vos, ella giro rápido su rostro, como un rayo, corre hacia mía, y se abalanza… me tumba en el suelo y fue tan fuerte que al abalanzarse sobre mi me hiso correr como 2 metros de mi posición, dolió claro, pero en realidad… el sentir algo así le daba algo de incentivo a mi corazón… enrollo sus brazos a mi cuello, sentía su rostro chocar con el mío suavemente, y su leve ronroneo, su cola girar y al girar rozaba mis brazos que cubrían su espalda, ambos abrazados en el suelo, y sin darnos cuenta todo mundo mirándonos, no nos importo, solo queríamos sentir ese afecto de amigos, que casi estuvo de destruirse para siempre.

Gatomon: No vuelvas a dar tu vida por mí de esa forma… si pasa otra vez algo así, estaré a tu lado…

-Eso no importa ahora, estamos juntos, amigos unidos de nuevo…

De sus ojos salían lágrimas, pero no soltaba llanto, y susurro a mi oído

Gatomon: Héroe… me sentí muy culpable… no… no vuelvas a hacer eso… no te separes de mi… ven jeje… vamos a mi tienda… aquí somos blanco de ojos desconocidos.

Al romper nuestro abrazo, ella se levanto, me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantar, y justo después, me di cuenta que todos alrededor nos estaba observando, tanto los que estaban en las otra tiendas, como Mikemon, Gazimon, y sobre todo de una manera muy peculiar me miro Veemon, aun así no tuve mucho tiempo para tratar de deducir su mirada, Gatomon me jalaba de la mano para que le siguiera a la tienda, sin dudas fui con ella, se sentó a mi lado, sujeto su anillo que estaba en el suelo y se lo puso en su colita, y empezamos la conversación.

Gatomon: Queríamos que todo esto fuera rápido.

-Que cosa?-

Gatomon: exterminar el Barracón… quería ir con él con todos, pero Veemon no me dejo, tenía que buscarte.

-No era necesario, sabes que estaré bien en esta clase de cosas-

Gatomon: Aun así sentí desconfianza… me refiero… tu salvaste mi vida, fue algo inesperado… jeje en lo peculiar esa vez que me devolviste el anillo, no sabía si poder matarte, aun que eso era especial para mí, y luego solo te conocí mejor, y esa vez en la que me dejaste ir del pueblo… me sentí devastada… luego llego Veemon, le hice una prueba de confianza y luego solo empeoro, pero todo el asunto gira en ti, me mataba que alguien… sacrificara su vida, por mi, sobre todo cuando no había tenido desde ese entonces, a nadie…

-"Me acerco un poco más hacia ella, y rodeo su cuello poniéndole mi brazo encima" calma, yo tampoco he tenido a nadie amigable, durante un considerable tiempo… eres la única amiga que tengo-

Gatomon: "abraza mi brazo, se recuesta mi cadera y suelta su leve ronroneo" Jeje… amiga… este…. Yo no había escuchado a alguien decir esa palabra en largo tiempo… y no sé porque al oírla de ti me hace sentir… bien…

-vamos que tienes? Al parecer no me has contado todo-

Gatomon: Los niños elegidos… yo soy digimon de uno de ellos, son niños que viene hacia aquí con sus digimon sagrados… tengo… que dirigirme hacia donde están…bueno… más bien hacia donde ella se encuentra…-

-Espera… eres una digimon sagrada?...-

Gatomon:…. Si…. Lo soy…. Pero no me hace diferente a los demás Gatomon, u al menos, a los otros digimon, por ejemplo ese Mikemon, hasta parecer ser mejor que yo.

-Hey… no te trates tan mal, antes de irnos del pueblo no estabas así… la verdad… no pensé que llegaría a rescatar a un digimon de esta talla…-

Gatomon: jeje pues lo hiciste… porque crees que tengo el anillo?... habías dicho que todos los Gatomon tienen uno?... solo los Sagrados lo tienen… bueno… no lo pude haber recuperado sin ti.

-jeje ocultas muchas cosas… no sabía eso… wow... pero dime una cosa… porque te separaste de tu amiga?-

Gatomon: Kari… ella… ese momento fue dramáticamente inesperado… estaba en casa con ella ese día, casi era hora de dormir, cenamos y nos quedamos en su cuarto, siempre creando conversaciones y hablando, jugar… hablar de ciertas cosas privadas… como amor y esas tonterías… todo empezó cuando ella su fue a dormir, yo solía salir de la casa y quedarme en su tejado viendo el cielo, a veces venían amigos digimon, a veces no… rutinariamente lindo era ver el cielo de noche, y simplemente en una noche como todas, algo o alguien me cubrió el rostro con un pañuelo… recuerdo que ese pañuelo olía muy fuerte, y ya… empezó mi ausencia…

-ohh… wow… oye me lo pudiste haber dicho antes…-

Gatomon: Desconfiaba, solo hasta que vino Gazimon, y vi que en realidad me querías ayudar, sentí el tener un amigo otra vez, no sé si deba contarte más… todo fue estúpidamente raro…

-"sobo su cabecita con suavidad" confía en mí, recuerda que soy tu soldado jeje…-

Gatomon:… Gracias… aunque me sonrojas con lo que me dices…

-Ohh… bueno… perdona… pero aun así es la verdad…-

Gatomon:" Se recuesta en mi pierna aun abrazando mi brazo" Hmmm… desperté en una jaula, tenían mi anillo, en una especie de recipiente de cristal, eran varios humanos, con batas blancas, yo apenas duras me podía mover, estaba atada de garras y piernas, mi boca estaba amarrada con un pañuelo alrededor de mi rostro, y lo único en que pensaba desde ese entonces, fue en Kari, si le habrían hecho algo malo… no sé… estaba realmente confundida…

-Dios, y como saliste?-

Gatomon: De hecho, ellos de sacaron de la jaula, me quitaron las sogas, el pañuelo en mi boca y me dieron el anillo, justo cuando me lo dieron les empecé a decir que porque estaba aquí, ellos no dijeron nada, y uno de ellos me sujeto de la espalda y me inyecto algo, otro, al ver que me despiste con la inyección, aprovecho y me tumbo hacia el suelo de la plataforma en la que estaba, otro me agarro de piernas… otro de brazos… uno me tapo la boca… me volvieron a quitar el anillo, y me" examinaron"…

-Examinarte?...ohh…-

Gatomon : No lo hicieron físicamente, pero si usaron "objetos"… me metieron… varias cosas dentro… de mi zona intima… otros empezaron a revisarme los ojos las orejas, jalar mis pezones, rasguñar, sobar, golpear, masajear, y cortar mi vientre… parecía un abuso sexual cuando en realidad el tema era muy distinto.

-Pero lo que me dices… por Dios… saliste bien de….

Gatomon: según las pantallas grandes que estaban a mi alrededor… recuerdo que planeaban " reiniciar" el digimundo, ya pues al ser digital, hacen lo que se les antoje… no deje que me torturaran mas, me moví bruscamente, trataba de soltarme, uno de los científicos solo mis garras, los trate de arañar, les quite mi anillo, y hui, al darme cuenta, estaba dentro del digimundo, y luego el ver una instalación humana aquí, al lado ver digimons en trabajos forzosos, y varios guardias detrás mío… solo podía escapar y pensar luego en esto…

-Pero wow… Reiniciar?, si a mí me habían dicho que trataban de colonizar nada mas, que el resto era simplemente equilibrio del mundo en sí-

Gatomon: no lo sé… es confuso… fue hace 6 años… después de escapar, a unos kilómetros me encontré un pueblo, trate de disimular… habían humanos… me prestaban poca atención, al mi alrededor habían varios digimon, caminando y haciendo sus labores, pero cada vez que pasaban los soldados, se acercaban a las hembras, y a los machos los maltrataban… no pensé que esto pasaría de verdad, pensaba que era un sueño , pero por mala suerte, no lo era… mataban a los digimon con esas armas raras, y a las hembras digimon la violaban en plena calle, el ver el horror que había en todo esto, hui, hui por pueblo y pueblo que pasaban por mí, esquivando también a varios soldados… que trataban de violarme… y por 3 años trate de contactarme con mis amigos… si ellos sabían de esta locura, son los niños elegidos, al menos creo que eran!... pero nada… luego pensé… porque yo tengo que hacer esto?... yo desaparecí… porque ellos no me tratan de ubicar?... o acaso… ellos no sabían de esto?... No quería pensar que Kari estuviera involucrada en esto… y así fue como seguí mi rumbo… pueblo a pueblo… paisaje entre paisaje… digimon que me acogía o no… encontré muchos virus… pero no se molestaron en atacarme… de hecho… era todo un caos… que el virus siempre fue el que todos decían que era… los humanos… en un pueblo… había información sobre mi… me buscaban, mas por este anillo… al ser un digimon sagrado… quien sabe que quieren ellos de esto… pero ese pueblo no tenia conexión con ese laboratorio… era el pueblo de tu barracón… ese sargento… me pillo escalando los muros… luego empezó a manosearme… sujetar mi rostro… esta vez sí abusaron de mi… luego les pidió a unos soldados que vinieran… me maltrataron… me metieron en una bolsa…. Tu sargento cogió mi anillo… mi fin llego… me matarían… hasta que te vi a ti… te vi con fervor y miedo… y luego al descubrir quién eres en verdad, me siento segura al fin después de mucho tiempo…

-Dios… si tan solo lo supiera antes… siento que hasta a mi me uso el ejercito…-

Gatomon: Hmm… al menos… ya estás del lado de los digimon… un humano confiable como tú, nos dará mucha ayuda jeje, oye… quiero que sepas… que solo a ti…. Le he contado esto… ni siquiera a Veemon que lo conozco desde hace mas años… quiero que lo mantengas en secreto…

-Soldado Andrés siempre a su lado señorita-

Gatomon: jeje vasta no digas eso… quiero darte un premio soldado… cierra tus ojos…

-No es necesario… el que estés bien ya es un premio para mi…-

Gatomon: Ok… entonces no creo que sea necesario que cierres tus ojos…

Se levanta, agarra mi cuello con sus brazos, acerca su rostro al mío, y me da un pequeño beso en la boca, luego para el beso, hace que me recueste, se hace en mi pecho y sigue abrazándome mientras mantiene su rostro cerca del mío… mirándome…

Gatomon: Te… gusto el premio?

-"sonrojándome" Bueno… este ehhhh…. Yo emm…. Fue ehhh… wo….. fue….

Gatomon: "poniéndome su garra en la boca" jeje… de nada… aun así… creo que mereces algo mucho más que un beso…

-Gatomon… por dios… que dices…-

Gatomon: Oye eres mi soldado… mi héroe… merecías una gratitud de mi… como amiga ya sabes… "pensando" (Por ahora como amiga…)

Luego, alguien corriendo se dirigía hacia aquí, levanto el velo bruscamente y grito.

Gazimon: Ehhh ahí estas, Veemon te…. Whoa… perdón… este… Veemon necesita al humano… lamento interrumpirles el amor pero…

Gatomon: GAZIMON!... vete… antes… de que algo malo… muy malo pase contigo…

Gazimon: Emmm…. Ok… adiós…

Y así como vino, se fue corriendo… justo el que el viera como estábamos los dos… ella encima mío con su rostro justo muy de cerca al mío… ahora no sé exactamente que pensar de Gatomon… aun amigos… supongo… solo fue una premio… nada mas….

-Supongo que… tengo que ir y ver que necesita…-

Gatomon: Se que estarás ocupado, en la noche nos vemos si quieres, sabes, en este lugar hace mucho frio como para dormir solo.

-Emmm… "sonrojándome otra vez…" si… claro como… quieras…-

Gatomon: no te quito más tiempo, ve rápido jeje…

Me levante rápido, ella se aparto de mi pecho, y me fui directo hacia donde Veemon, se que ella es una amiga… pero aun así… no sé porque… pero por alguna razón, la sentí algo mas, algo muchísimo más grande que una amiga, pero supongo que fue por un momento, es mi amiga, solo eso…

Al ver que Andrés se fue, ella volvió a sentarse en la esquina, y ver su anillo, y con su mente divagando… "Me… me gustas, pero sé que solo quieres una amiga…" eso fue lo único que dijo.

cada uno de los dos pensando en todo lo que les paso , y luego sintiendo nuevas emociones, al menos aliviados de que cada uno esté bien, después de semejante día que les toco pasar, solo falta esperar porque Veemon necesita al humano…


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

Después de ver a Gatomon, con el alivio de ver de nuevo a mi amiga, sana y salva, justo después llamo Veemon, diciendo que me necesitaba, no dude en ir hacia él, aun así, no tenía más alternativas, Gazimon me guío hacia en donde el residía, una tienda en la que la entrada estaba vigilada por dos Centarumon, no lo pensé más de dos veces en tratar de sospechar de que él era el líder de todo esto, Gazimon se quedo esperando afuera, los dos guardias me dejaron entrar y ahí estaba el, sentado cerca en una silla junto con un escritorio al lado.

Veemon: Siéntate en el suelo, por favor.

Ya estando en el suelo, el se bajo de su silla, se sentó frente de mi, y comenzó a hablar.

Veemon: Veo, que los demás no mentían sobre tu descripción.

-Emmm, a que te refieres?-

Veemon: Que crees?, que al ver cierta escena creería que Gatomon te odie?

-Bueno pues, solo es una amiga, la ayude en un momento de necesidad, supongo que ya lo sabes-

Veemon: Por supuesto que sí, pero, "amigos" como para que se abalanzase sobre ti?

-Bueno… este pues de seguro estaba alegre cuando me vio, no creas que yo me puse triste cuando la vi encima de mi pecho, todo lo contrario…-

Veemon: Ok… "Hablando entre dientes" Desde… cuando la conoces?-

-Posiblemente hace unos 3 días.-

Veemon: TRES DÍAS?!... Pero… como… es tu amiga de tan solo tres días y te trata muy bien…

-Oye vamos… bueno… usualmente la conocí porque me la habían dado de "recompensa" ya que todos los soldados tenían habitualmente digimons esclavos, yo no soy como ellos por alguna razón estoy frente ti hablándote, yo la ayude, no me le perdonaría si la hubiera tratado mal….

Justo en ese momento, me tumbo al suelo con su garra en mi cuello, y me miro con una mirada sería y amenazadora.

Veemon: Con razón… tú fuiste el que la volvió hostil, de seguro tu le metiste algo en la cabeza, ella no es la misma de antes… DIME QUE LE HICISTE?!

-"agarrando con toda mi fuerza su garra" Ahhrrr… vasta… que haces… yo no hice nada, de que me hablas por dios…. Ahhh….-

Veemon: Humanos… por dios si que se a perdido la confianza con ellos… eres un parasito, no eres mas que un saboteador, se que le hiciste algo a Gatomon… DILO!

-Ahhrrr! Basta, esto es estúpido, déjame en paz, como diablos le podría a ver hecho algo a ella, yo solo la ayude cuando estaba en problemas… déjame ir…-

Veemon: Hmm… "Suelta mi cuello" es mejor no excederme, tal vez Gatomon me haría añicos.

Con una mirada estrecha, y con ojos destructivos, volvió a su escritorio, en cuanto a mí, con un ligero dolor en el cuello, con un poco de miedo en el interior, confundido de una identidad o verdad casi incierta, no tuve más remedio que preguntarle el, por qué?...

-Podría saber qué es lo que….

Veemon: Solo… mira… si tratas de acercarte a Gatomon… procura qué no te vea… de hecho… háblame o mírame cuando te lo diga, llegas a cometer un error en la mas mínima cosa humano, y no dudare en matarte, los tiempos han cambiado… mucho, vete.

No llegue a meditarlo, Salí de la tienda, y aun estaba Gazimon ahí sentado en una roca, no me dejo traumado, pero en lo personal, sentía algo de miedo en mi interior, significaría que tendría que pedirle ahora a Gatomon que me proteja?, por dios… que mas puedo hacer ahora… simplemente no puedo hacer mas, estoy en el bando de ellos, soy enemigo de mi propia raza, si vuelve a pasar, lo mejor será esperar, y siempre pensar en duras consecuencias, para que no duela tanto todo esto… quitando esto de mi mente, me fui a sentar a lado de Gazimon, simplemente para tratar de animarme y entablar una conversación.

-Veo que no te han tratado muy bien por aquí-

Gazimon: Meh, qué más da, de todos modos estamos en una situación difícil, mejor que pase eso, a lo mejor estimulo su ánimo con mis estupideces.

-Ohh… bueno, eso que dijiste no fue nada estúpido-

Gazimon: Si gracias por el cumplido o lo que sea.

-A que te dedicabas antes de nos conocieras a mí y a Gatomon?-

Gazimon: No he tenido muchas cosas en mi mente, de hecho de salir de ser esclavos de un digimon, ahora saliendo siendo esclavos de humanos, algo demasiado paradójico, solía enviar mensajes, algo como un mensajero por ese estilo, no es nada fácil pasar barraca por barraca.

-Dices que, esta no es la primera barraca que vez destruida?-

Gazimon: Sep, usualmente soy el mensajero de Veemon, pero solo acepto ciertas misiones dependiendo de la dificultad, yo fui el que le dije que Gatomon estaba en tu Barraca, no dudo en arrasarla, pensé que no la conocía, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-En realidad eso sí que lo pienso, Gatomon oculta varias cosas…-

Gazimon: Esta guerra puede afectar a cualquiera, bueno pues una cosa era ver a un amable niño elegido, y hoy hasta los digimon virus están de acuerdo en arrasar con el planeta tierra jaja, sabemos que eso será imposible.

-Heh… bueno… el destino algún día tendrá que decir algo-

Gazimon: Supongo que sí, oye hace poco todos comimos, no deseas algo de comer?

-gracias, pero guardare el apetito para la noche, por ahora no.-

Gazimon: Oki, tengo que ir a explorar los alrededores con Mikemon, deseas venir?, al menos para no darle algo tonto al momento.

-Seguro-

Desde ese momento, sin más preámbulos lo acompañe, hablara de lo que hablara con el y con Mikemon, aun seguía inquieto, esa amenaza que me dijo Veemon me puso muy pensativo… en lo personal no sentía miedo, pues con las cosas así como van, lo más claro es yo muera primero que un digimon… pero sin más ni menos, lo único que podía hacer era pensar, y callar. En la afueras del campamento, estábamos los tres, literalmente hablando de cosas sin mucho sentido, casi todos los digimons, sobre todo a Gazimon y Mikemon, peculiarmente hablan de temas muy eufóricos y alegres, literalmente, todos los digimons estaban contentos, hasta en el pueblo antes de ser destruido habían unos cuantos que miraban todo con una sonrisa, casi nunca con los ojos. Era una extensa colina en la que estábamos, por el lado sur de el campamento estaban los bosques, y el camino que daba para ir hacia las barracas, y por el norte, solo la continuación del camino, viéndose extenso y largo, unas cuantas piedras y arboles rodeaban la colina, no hacíamos nada más que hablar cómodamente, caminando simplemente en los alrededores, ambos prestamos la atención en una cosa, era un arbusto… con cola roja y marcas negras.

Gazimon: vieron lo que yo vi?

Mikemon: Emmm posiblemente es un reflejo, llevamos un buen par de minutos aquí merodeando, solo debe ser alguien más del campamento

Gazimon: Aja… me dices idiota a mi?

Mikemon: Ok ok chico listo, tal vez tengas razón, anda y mira a ver que puede ser

Gazimon: Por dios sí que eres terco, no vez que esta… ahí?...

Al instante, el arbusto no tenia su "cola", ambos se quedaron perplejos, en lo personal, ambos eran idiotas, hasta que…

Gazimon: Emmm creo que si era un reflejo.

-eso no era un reflejo chicos… alguien viene hacia nosotros…-

Unos fuertes sonidos provenían de un conjunto de arbustos que estaban a nuestro lado, cerca del bosque, ahí apareció otra vez, la cola roja, esta vez, en movimiento.

Gazimon: emmm… Veemon?...

Mikemon: shhh calla… quédate en posición… que?... Veemon?!... "en voz baja" eres un idiota, el color de él es azul que eres un….

¿?: Ahhhrrr…

Alguien embistió a Gazimon, y a Mikemon, los tenía a ambos del cuello, luego me miro a mi, con ferocidad y fervor se acerco, aun con ellos en sus garra, era otro digimon tipo dinosaurio, rojo y en el pecho tenía un color blanco con una señal de peligro en el pecho, daba pasos cautelosos hacia atrás… mientras que los dos digimon que sostenía, estaban tratando de zafarse… y de insistirme en que hiciera algo, solo me quede quieto, era imposible que tratara de hacer algo… era un humano, me veían lastimar digimons y me erradicarían… este se quedo muy cerca de mí, mirándome, hasta que por raro que parezca… soltó a los dos, dejándolos caer como si nada en el suelo.

¿?: Lo siento.

El digimon dinosaurio, se sentó sobre el suelo, y me miro con pleitesía, en cuanto a los otros dos, sobándose continuamente sus cuello, estos se acercaron hacia mí, y se pusieron detrás, cubriéndose detrás de mis piernas.

Gazimon: "en voz baja" ese lunático tiene mucha fuerza… porque carajos se detuvo…

Mikemon: "también en voz baja" vasta, al menos lo hiso, quien sabe… tal vez… por que le teme a los humanos?... se te acerco así como si nada Andrés….

-Hmmm… este… crees que tengo idea?-

Sin más remedios… me le acerque a este, y no hice mas que hablarle.

-Emm hola-

Guilmon: Guilmon hará cualquier cosa que humano pida.

Gazimon: Lo que faltaba, un guilmon.

Mikemon: CLARO QUE LO ES, IDIOTA SI PENSABAS QUE ERA VEEMON.

Este Guilmon, lucia sucio, barro, tierra y hojas por doquier sobre el, pero algo notable en el, eran pequeñas gotas de sangre alrededor se su pecho, al ver con atención estaban secas, lleva peleando muy buen tiempo.

-De dónde vienes?-

Guilmon: Guilmon dijo si desea algo el humano.

-Deseo que me digas el porqué actúas así-

Guilmon: Que?... Uhh… Guilmon… sentirse confundido, no golpear o amenazar con arma extraña, por favor!...

Era obvio… uno más de los montones de digimon abusados… me agache, puse mi mano sobre su hombro, le sentía temblar, apenas duras podía mirarme, y con voz baja, le trate de animar.

-Ten fe, no soy de los que tú crees, soy un humano bueno, lo prometo-

Guilmon: Uhh… Guilmon como puede confiar…. Guilmon ver que muchos humanos son malos, Guilmon había tenido que destruir a esos humanos…. O Guilmon obedecerlos… Guilmon quiere volver a casa… Guilmon como sabe si tu eres bueno?

-Si yo fuera malo amigo, no estaría con estos digimons, en ese campamento… si estas tan cerca de aquí porque no entrabas…?

Guilmon: Primero decirle algo a Guilmon, tu serás buen humano con Guilmon?... tu decirme la verdad?

-Confia en mi amigo… pero antes veo que está muy maltrecho… es mejor que te llevemos a dentro, no te preocupes. Chicos vamos!-

Mikemon: "susurrando" Psss… Guilmon ser idiota.

Gazimon: hurr… Gazimon pensar que tu eres el idiota.

-Basta!... no lo hagan sentir peor, par de idiotas- vamos Guilmon…

Este asiendo con la cabeza, aun con desconfianza se fue con nosotros, al ver cómo caminaba, veía que tenía una pierna lastimada y caminaba algo cojo, tenía que llevarlo rápido, aun que, cada vez este lugar me es más extraño, que hacia alguien como el allá, si podía estar en el campamento… ya que, lo lleve al campamento, y lo guiamos hacia una tienda disponible para sanarlo.

Mientras tanto:

Veemon, justo al frente de la tienda de Gatomon, otra vez, pensaba que podía hacer, y el mirar el por qué ella actuaba de esa manera… aparte, pensando en el estorbo que el humano le hacía a su "amiga" según él, no podía evitar el hablarle el porqué aun seguía así..

Veemon: Psss, Gatomon…

Esta misma, aun en la esquina, como si no se hubiese movido, con su anillo en sus garras y sin levantarle el rostro le habla.

Gatomon: Hola otra vez… supongo.

Veemon: Quisieras ir a comer algo?, pues bueno, lo del desayuno no creo que te allá llenado bien.

Gatomon: Estoy bien, o acaso me has visto pedir algo?.

Veemon: Ok… está bien!... veo que estas simplemente imposible…

Gatomon: Espera… dime algo antes, primero, en donde esta Andrés?

Veemon: ….. Esta con Gazimon y el otro gato ese… porque?

Gatomon: Nada… solo por saber, entra, necesito hablar de algo contigo…

Veemon: al fin me invitas a entrar, dah…

Este sentándose en el lado de ella otra vez, al sentir que estaba del lado de ella, no dudo en hablar de una buena vez.

Gatomon: Me… podrías contar sobre Patamon…?

Veemon: heh… el… la última vez que le vi, hace seis años… él se ausentaba mucho desde que te fuiste, T.K decía que no le veía, bueno, TK ni siquiera nos hablaba, yo y Patamon fuimos los únicos que nos juntamos con Kari, para tratar de buscar, y no sé , un día simplemente él desapareció.

Gatomon: Porque el sí pudo irse de esa manera… y tu no?... ósea, solo te tomo a ti juntar semejantes fuerzas, hasta me encontraste en tan solo unos meses, porque no hiciste lo que el hiso?... porque dejaste que se perdiera?...

Veemon: A si?... creerías que dejaría a Kari sola?, nos dejaste solos a todos Gatomon… hicimos nuestro esfuerzo, bueno al menos yo te encontré…

Esta se levanta bruscamente del suelo, pone a Veemon en el suelo, con sus dos garras en el cuello de él y lo sujeta con fuerza, y este así mismo evitando que siguiera oprimiendo mas fuerza, el ataque que le hiso Gatomon a Veemon lo cogió de sorpresa, estaba preso de sus garras, ella le sostenía con fuerza, pero no lo ahorcaba, acerco su rostro, este simplemente luchando por que le quitara las zarpas del cuello, y mirándolo con ferocidad.

Gatomon: "en voz baja" Eres tan sínico como para decir que yo los abandone?... qué te pasa?...de una cosa pasas a ser otra… aun así lo sabia… no podías hablar de Patamon porque te molestaría… deja de meter a Kari en tus excusas, todo esto es por el humano que está a mi lado ehh?... aprecio tu "preocupación" por mi Veemon, pero, creo que esto de la guerra te a "cambiado" en forma de ser"

Veemon: QUE CARAJOS DICES?!, TU ERES LA INDISPUESTA A TODO, DICIENDO QUE NO PENSABAMOS EN TI CUANDO EN TODO ESTO TU TE FUISTE, HICIMOS DE TODO…

Gatomon: Calla!... deja de hablar en conjunto, sabes que solo es sobre ti, por cierto… antes de que posiblemente te saque a patadas… lo de "abandonarlos…" Vamos… la guerra había empezado desde ese entonces… yo nunca abría dejado a mis amigos… si no me hubieran separado de una manera horrible de mi estilo de vida… ahora lárgate, no quiero verte aquí, si es necesario que yo me largué de este lugar, lo hare…

Al instante, el se logra liberar de las garras de ella, solo porque ella dejo de hacer fuerza… se alejo bruscamente de ella, ella sin más remedios volvió a su esquina con su anillo en sus garras, este justo antes de irse, le hablo en voz baja sin volver su mirada hacia ella.

Veemon: Lo pensare… tal vez no sea mala idea que te LARGUES de aquí… supongo que Kari no necesitara al estorbo que la dejo durante seis años, alguien con la que no se puede hablar…

Se había ido… ella al ver que se fue, dejo su anillo en el suelo y se recostó, salían lagrimas de sus ojos, pero no soltaba llantos… tenía una mirada triste y amarga… mirando el suelo, con sus garras sobre su cabeza para mientras estaba recostada… no hacía más que soltar sus pequeñas lagrimas… sin soltar ruido alguno… lloraba, y en su interior se retorcía… rabia, dolor, angustia, y más que todo, tristeza… no sentía a nadie de su lado… se sentía bajo un velo de soledad tan largo, que no sabía por dónde salir, y al no tener aire… se iba desapareciendo… ella dejo de ser lo que era… desde hace mucho.

Retomando:

Estaba anocheciendo, y el atardecer se veía muy igual al de esa tarde, en el que me dieron a Gatomon como supuesta recompensa, aun así, a pesar de que el atardecer me era un enigma desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no lo era más que el Guilmon que encontramos en los arbustos, estábamos ya desde ese entonces en una tienda en donde atendían a el Guilmon, los chicos estaban con él, en cuanto a mí, solo estupefacto, con mi mente, pensando tanto en la amenaza que me dio Veemon, como Gatomon, como este Guilmon, y como era mi vida antes, simplemente con ver ese atardecer era imposible dejar de verlo, justo sin que me diera cuenta, alguien se sentó al lado mío, lo ignore, pensé que era algún guardia o algo así, aun por sorpresa, justo en ese momento, me hablo ese ser.

¿?: Ese color del atardecer, era lo único que veía en el pueblo.

Al darme cuenta, voltee mi mirada, y era una Renamon de pelaje gris. Se le veía muy fatigada, pues tenía su pelaje sucio, con un poco de sangre seca y tierra, probablemente estuvo presente en la invasión, se le oía jadear un poco por fatiga, al ver que me dirigió la palabra no dude en hablarle.

-Pienso igual-

Renamon: Tú… eras el soldado raro jeje.

-Qué?, Raro?-

Renamon: Si, el que no le hacía nada a los digimon, te presentaban hembras por si las querías "utilizar" según los demás soldados.

-Pues, por alguna razón estoy aquí contigo, porque Salí siendo alguien muy distinto-

Renamon: Empecé a hablar de esto y ni siquiera me presento, un gusto conocerte, supongo que sabes qué clase de digimon soy, no creo que sea necesario decirte más de mi.

-Hola, llamame Andrés si quieres-

Renamon: Ok, Andrés jeje…

-Como sabes que yo soy el soldado raro?-

Renamon: Fácil… porque cuando pasabas por la plaza, y te ofrecían fornicar a un digimon, te ofrecieron el que me quitaras la virginidad…

-Espera… eras esa… Renamon?... la del cuarto?-

Renamon: Si… querían que tú fueras el primero, por ser "buen soldado"… bueno… vaya forma de que me conocieras… perdona…

Flashback:

La plaza estaba atestada de digimons, los estaban reorganizando, quien moría y quien era útil, usualmente las limpiezas eran rápidas, pues las formas de matar digimon, era muy rápidas, y mediocremente depravadas, aun que hoy la plaza estaba atestada por limpieza en el "cuarto de servicio" que pusieron los soldados, por si se les emergía, "castigas" a su digimon, preferiblemente hembra… los soldados, al ver que yo era el único aburrido de todos, ese mismo día justo en mi hora de patrullaje, me ofrecieron a hacer un ejercicio…

Soldado: Ehh Andrés… Ven rápido!...

-Qué?, estoy en medio de mi hora de patrullaje-

Soldado: Amigo, eres muy aburrido, ven los demás soldados te hicimos una recompensa, pero tienes que seguirme, no tardara más de 15 minutos, aunque una cosa más, tapate los ojos.

-DIOS… se rápido… y no me dejes caer…"Cubriéndome los ojos"-

Sin tener ojos, pues solo me deje guiar por el soldado, me tropecé con varios sujetos, y me llegue a caer, sabía que estábamos dentro de un edificio y subimos hacia un segundo piso, no se oía mucho caos, era algo tranquilo, de repente, este quito su mano se me brazo.

Soldado: Camina hacia adelante por favor.

-Ok?... pero…

Soldado: Nop… no abras los ojos..

Caminando lentamente, entre…. Ipso facto, la puerta se azoto, y le metieron seguro, el ruido incluso fue algo, abrí los ojos, solo se veía una vela encendida, nada más, todo estaba oscuro y posiblemente inerte, no quede más que tratar de pedirle que me abriera…

-VASTA… QUE ES ESTO… chicos… se que están todos ahí… ábranme…-

Soldado: Jajaja…. Disfruta tu descanso…

Oía su risa, y la de otros más… no hice nada más que golpear la puerta y gritar eufórico… hasta que sin darme cuenta… algo se apegó hacia mi espalda suavemente… rodeo mi pecho con sus brazos… dándole caricias lentas y sensuales… una gran cola peluda que rozaba mis piernas, y un rostro suave y afelpado, luego sentía una lengua, rozar mi mejilla, lentamente, y luego mi cuello… me quede al instante callado y quieto, al sentir ese ser masajeando y acariciando de esa manera mi cuerpo, algo era claro era un digimon, debía admitir, que no era nada fácil dejar que se detuviera, sentir a alguien de esta forma tan tierna, era algo muy conmovedor… pero aun así… no podía perdonarme a mi mismo que abusara de un digimon de forma injusta…

-Vasta.. deten….

¿?: Shhh…"cubriéndome la boca con su garra"… solo relájese señor… quiero, hacerlo sentir bien hoy.

-Hmmm… no… no hagas esto…-

Me aparte de ella, al verla, ya pude deducir que digimon era… una Renamon con pelaje gris, solo tenía un guante, el de la mano izquierda, aun así lo tenía muy desgastado, ella me miraba con algo de sensualidad, pero una clara tristeza en sus ojos…

-No tienes por qué hacer esto….

Ella se me acercaba lentamente, me condujo hacia la cama que estaba cerca de la vela… me hiso recostar, y ella se recostó encima mío… luego sus brazos volvieron a sobar mi pecho… y su lengua rozando mi mejilla y muy cerca de mi boca.

Renamon: Relájese señor… soy toda suya… hago esto para tranquilizarlo de semejante día…

-vasta no mas...-

La aparte de mi otra vez, por ser la segunda vez, ella simplemente se me alejo, y se quedo sentada en el borde inferior de la cama, yo con la seguridad de no tenerla más encima mío… me senté bien, y empecé a tratar de conocerla… de manera correcta…

-Te había dicho que no tenías que hacer esto…-

Renamon: Perdón señor… pero… m-mis instrucciones fueron claras y…

-Ha! Instrucciones… no volveré a hablar con los soldados…

De inmediato, ella se arrodillo en el suelo, y agarraba mi pierna con fuerza…

Renamon: No!... por favor… solo… déjeme… terminar lo que le estaba haciendo… no tiene que decir ni hacer nada… solo relajarse…

-Dios… por que los soldados les hacen esto a los digimon… tranquila…-

Le pedí que se levantara y sentarse a mi lado… me obedeció sin problemas, al ya estar a mi lado… tenia la mirada desvaída hacia el suelo… con un rostro triste y maltrecho… la vi con un poco mas de profundidad… y tenía varios rasguños, golpes, y unos moretones, y eso, porque solo tenía de luz una vela… no me le perdonaría ver un digimon así de devastado… sobretodo con lo que paso.

-Te sientes bien?-

Renamon:… Señor…

-Vamos, relájate… yo no soy como esos soldados…yo he lastimado a un digimon… a pesar de que sea soldado… te lo juro… de veras.

Renamon: … como… Como… puedo… estar segura?...

-por alguna razón me obligaron a entrar aquí… yo nunca he lastimado aun digimon… me obligaron a matar… pero por todo lo bueno… te juro que nunca he hecho algo malo…

Renamon: S-Supongo… que puedo… No sé… lo… lo prometes… eres… bueno?.

-100% verdad, en serio-

Luego, justo después de que le hable, ella me abrazo fuerte… y empezó a llorar.

Renamon: Has algo entonces… no puedo vivir más con esto, ayúdame…

-No.. Lo siento peor no puedo hacer nada… pero si puedo hacer que salgas de este problema, simplemente no hagas nada-

Renamon: Que… Que dices?

Aparte de la oscuridad, ambos sentíamos una presencia triste al respecto, ella con un problema grave, y yo con la oportunidad de ayudarle, no tuve más opción, tenía un pequeño refrigerio en mi mochila, se lo di, y al rato inspeccione el sitio, encontré una ventana que apuntaba hacia los bosques, el edificio en el que estaba era antiguo, por lo cual el escapar por ahí no daría problemas, sin mucho ruido quite los tablones podridos que resguardaban la ventana, una vez hecho, la luz entro significativamente al cuarto, sin más ni menos, le ofrecí que se fuera.

Renamon: Enserio… no eres alguien… como los demás como dices?...

-Confía en mí, sal de aquí y disfruta la comida, vete antes de que me pregunten qué pasó por ti-

Renamon: "se acerca hacia mí, y con su brazo derecho, me da un abrazo" Muchas gracias humano, no pensé que siguieran habiendo humanos buenos… muchas gracias…-

Esta no dudo en irse, salió rápido por la ventana, y seguí viéndola, hasta que desapareció entre los árboles, una de las pocas cosas buenas que he podido hacer aquí, pero nada significativo en cuanto me lo concierne, con el Karma de que pretexto le iba a decir a los Soldados, en realidad no le di importancia, me di vuelta, y solo seguí el día, como si fuera otro del ciclo.

Retomando:

Esa Renamon era de las pocas cosas que podía apreciar, ante mis acciones, a pesar de que este día iba terminando, aun parecía tan largo, como si siguiera una cadena de continuaciones, una complicada cadena que me a tenido preso durante varios años, antes de estar en el digimundo, lo ignore, y simplemente me amarre a los hechos, hablar con alguien a quien no creí volverle a hablar, nunca.

-Es un verdadero gusto volverte a ver, últimamente he estado rodeado de buenas noticias jeje, esta es una de ellas, ver que sigues con vida-

Renamon: No podría haberlo logrado sin que tú lo hicieras, pensé en ti cuando arrasaron con el pueblo, a veces se puede mirar con los mismos ojos, y al hacerlo, muchos dudan pensar que actuar, sabes a que me refiero.

-Perfectamente-

Detrás de ella, estaba el Guilmon herido, quejándose de la sanación, mientras que los muchachos solo trataban por decima vez que hablara bien.

Renamon: Bueno, el no se irá a curar solo, gracias por todo humano, a muchos nos alegra tenerte aquí.

Después de que se fue, lo único que podía seguir haciendo era observar un futuro con un fin, a pensar en algo malo, para luego no tener que lamentarme, esperar a que algo fortuitamente desesperante pase, aceptaría de todo, menos que los esfuerzos que he hecho por mantener viva a esa Gatomon sean en vano, le dije que sería la que le llevaría hacia su amiga, y como soldado, evito defraudar a mis mayores.

El sol se arropo en las montañas, la noche plagaba el lugar, como si fuera un diablillo, no dejo ver mi sol mas, solo quedaba viendo una pequeña luz naranja, centelleante e insignificante, hasta que todo lo consumió la oscuridad, en cambio, una media torta de luna vino, a unos dándole luz, y a otros dándole oscuridad, y a mí, me reflejaba su oscuridad, al menos, eso era lo que yo sentía, todos empezaron a prender sus antorchas por el camino, el campamento está iluminado, todos preocupados por la seguridad del lugar, y más guardias salieron a vigilar el lugar, hasta en un lugar como este, no pueden sentirse seguros.

Los chicos estaban con Guilmon y la Renamon que le acudía los maltratos, afortunadamente, Veemon, estaba en su tienda, al parecer, disfrutando de una cómoda frivolidad, y de una tierna enemistad con migo, no lo dude mas, tenía que ver a Gatomon.

Había luz en todas la tiendas, excepto en la de Ella, la tienda está protegida por un manzano que estaba al lado, y la luna, pareciese como si dirigiera toda su luz hacia la tienda de Gatomon, el pensar de que tal vez entrar sea algo miedoso, no por Veemon, sino por el ambiente, y tal vez, por lo que ella me tenga en secreto. Me arriesgué, entre, y la vi, acostada en una esquina, con sus brazos envueltos en su cuerpo, y su cola entre su cintura, como si tuviera frio, pero por dentro, la tienda estaba caliente y fresca, oscura y silenciosa, hacer cualquier ruido por raro que parezca daba escalofríos, evite pensar más en esas cosas solo me fije en esa pequeña y herida Gatita.

-Hola…-

No me respondía, inerte a cualquier cosa se veía, ella parecía la inerte, trate de acercármele un poco más, lentamente y sin agresividad, me acerque unos centímetros más, y le repetí.

-Gatomon?... Hola…-

No funcionaba, comprensible de todos modos, la había dejado sola en un momento inminente, no pude hacer mucho, más que alejarme y tratar de irme. Justo en ese momento, fue cuando se levanto, apenas al salir, ella se levanto, a espaldas mías estaba de pie, al verla, se sentía perturbador el estar cerca, persistí en quedarme.

Gatomon: Me… Me crees alguien malo?, dime la verdad.

Sin levantarme la mirada me lo dijo, yo al sentir algo de rencor en su pregunta me estremecí, me sudaban algo las manos, y mi cabeza me daba vueltas al pensar el porqué las cosas cambiaban tan bruscamente, persistí, una vez más, persistí y le respondí.

-yo no puedo decir eso de ti, me pareces genial, estamos en una situación difícil amiga, entiendo que estés así.-

Esta, se volteo, y me miro, me petrifique cuando me di cuenta de que se movió, y al mirarla, de petrificarme, solo me fragmente, su mirada, triste, soltando lagrimas, sin soltar ni una sola pisca de llanto, temblando, y suspirando, todo en ella, sus ojos… dios… era algo de nunca olvidar… esos ojos, con un azul profundo y tan sensibles, que a cualquiera le haría sentir un sentimiento, con esos ojos, podría ella matarme a mí, se me acercaba de poco a poco, paso por paso, como si pensara en cada parte de mi, cada pensamiento, y como si desfigurara mi filosofía y la volviera a armar, así era ese momento, mirándome de forma indescriptible a los ojos de los demás, excepto a los míos, y con un caminar lúgubre después de un momento cualquiera.

Estaba en frente mío, sujeto su mano izquierda, y se quito el guante de esa mano, lo tiro al suelo aleatoriamente, sobre mi pecho lo puso, su Garra, sin ese guante, y con una significante cicatriz de "x" en ella, el tenerla en mi pecho, en el centro de él, me estremeció, me lleno de un calor desconocido, y a la vez, como si fuera genético, con su otra garra, sujeto mi mano derecha, al darme cuenta, había dejado de llorar, pero seguía con su rostro caído, sus orejas apuntaban al suelo, y su cola decaída sobre el suelo.

Ella se sentó sobre mis piernas, se pego sobre mi pecho, y me pido que le abrazara, como siempre, no dude, ella necesitaba esto, y yo necesitaba de esto… ese calor ajeno se sintió más tibio y cariñoso, mis brazos cubrieron su pechito y su cuello, su cola, amarrada mis dos brazos, los sobaba, sus garras abrazaban mis brazos, y luego, lo que más me conmovía, su leve ronroneo, suave, alegre, era toda una sinfonía para mi, una de las más difíciles de oír, de las más hermosas a la vez, ambos nos sentíamos felices de estar el uno con el otro, simplemente, tenernos cariño, después de la caótica tarde y noche de ayer, ella se puso en frente mío…

Me miraba fijamente, sobaba y acicalaba su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras se quito el otro guante, dejando sus garras expuestas ante las miradas ajenas, la mía, era todo un privilegio, estar con ella, y mostrarme sus garras como son de verdad, antes no me le permitía, su colita moviéndose mientras rozaba mis brazos, que rodeaban su espalda y cintura, y sus ojos azules, mirándome de otra forma, entrecerrados… curiosos y alegres, pero… de alguna manera, eran sensuales, hipnóticos, jugaban con mi forma de ser, no le quitaba de vista, y me quedaba viéndola, como si fuera para quedarme así con ella, toda la joven noche, hizo que me recostara en el suelo. Ella, puso su vientre encima de mi pecho, agarrando mi ropa, su respiración rosando mi cuello, y mirándonos uno al otro, y nada más, sintiendo ambos la confianza en el aire, más que todo.

Ella rompió el silencio.

Gatomon: Yo no… no sé si sigua teniendo amigos, no lo creo la verdad… por eso quiero tu respuesta… Andrés, ¿Sientes que soy importante para ti?, como amiga… solo mírame… soy pequeña… una digimon… ni siquiera soy humana como para al menos poder entender si quiera la guerra, no soy nadie…

-¡No!...- Fue mi grito fuerte.

-No… Gatomon… si no fueras nadie, ni siquiera se abrían fijado en ti los demás, mira que todos los demás digimon te tiene autoestima por lo que eres, y a quienes conoces, en cuanto a lo que yo pienso… soy tu soldado, cumplo la labor de protegerte, jeje eres más fuerte que yo… pero, haría lo posible, por ayudarte de cualquier problema, fueras quien fueras… no me importa si eres una digimon si eres pequeña… de todos los digimon que he visto, eres la única que realmente aprecio Gatomon, eres mi amiga…-

La vi ruborizarse, se estremeció lentamente, y me miro muy tiernamente, su mirada pasó de ser una cosa a otra, sus brazos, envolvieron suavemente mi cuello, sus piernas también lo hicieron con mi pecho, su vientre y su pecho se sentían muy apegados hacia el mío, y en cuanto a nuestros rostro, su respiración rozaba mi nariz y mi boca… sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos, ambos deseábamos lo mismo, no nos mentíamos dentro de nosotros, queríamos tener ese contacto prohibido…

Gatomon: Sabes… "con una mirada sensual.." Me gusto… sentir tu boca cuando te di tu recompensa…

Me sonroje, no podía mas, mi deseo era el mismo…

-Yo no quería irme de ti esta tarde…-

Dejamos que nuestros deseos nos impulsaran, y poco a poco estábamos de chocar nuestros labios…

….

…

..

.

¿?: Lamento Interrumpir su escena…

De pronto, alguien bruscamente me tomo por la cabeza, me tapo la boca con su garra, y con la otra sujetaba mi cuello, era muy fuerte, trataba de luchar, pero me agarro de sorpresa, Gatomon… quedo triste y con sus orejas caídas, al ver quién era.

Gatomon: Eres un Idiota…

Veemon: Idiota yo? El mas bien!, le dije claramente que no se te acercara, no ha causado más que problemas.

Gatomon: Que problemas?! Estábamos muy bien… hasta que tu viniste ya hablamos Veemon, que carajos quieres de mi?!...

Veemon: Me decepcionas Gatomon… realmente me decepcionas… hablemos claro esto querida… hablemos bien claro…

Retiro su garra de mi boca, pero aun sosteniendo fuertemente mi cuello, me golpeo,

Fue muy fuerte… me desmaye, y antes de cerrar los ojos, borrosamente vi a Veemon tomar bruscamente a Gatomon… ella le arañaba… yo como un inútil me quede… atontado del golpe, hasta desmaye… todo quedo en negro, y ese momento fue, el tener una rosa y ver como una ventisca viniera y sacara todos sus petalos…


	6. Revelación

Perdonen si no llega a tener creatividad esta parte, no suelo tener mucha imaginación a ratos jeje. Enjoy :)

"auch"

Mi visión poco a poco se fue deslumbrando, mis miembros se estaban articulando a mi despertar, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y no sabía en donde estaba. Cuando ya desperté de mi dolorosa sensación, me vi rodeado por cuatro muros, sobre una cama y una puerta en frente mío. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Me pregunte a mí mismo, en realidad lo ignore, pues logre recordar un poco del dilema de anoche; tenía que apresurarme, no quería saber que algo le haya pasado a Gatomon…

-¡Diablos!-

Había dicho con rabia al tratar de abrir la puerta y ver que estaba trancada, la empuje con fuerza, golpeándola bruscamente con mis manos, hasta que sin darme cuenta, la cerradura se estaba moviendo ya desde hace rato; la poca paciencia no me dejo notar aquella coincidencia, me aleje algo asustado pero preparado, hasta que el ser abrió la puerta y entro a el cuarto.

¿?: ¿Qué no te puedo dejar solo? ¡Quedas en descontrol!

Por poco pierdo el control por los nervios, pero gracias al cielo era alguien que ya conocía.

-Renamon, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Dije con firmeza mientras me relajaba un poco.

Renamon: ¿qué crees? Me encargaron como tu cuidadora, este cuarto es de un hotel digimon. El gran ejército que estaba en el campamento se disperso, y nos dejaron en este pueblo.

Asombrado y confundido por sus palabras quedé. Había dicho que estábamos en un pueblo digimon, Salí fuera del cuarto, mire en una ventana cercana, y pues los hechos son hechos: el pueblo estaba sumamente pacifico, los digimon que habían en el área estaban caminando sin preocupación, y varios digimon volaban en el cielo también; todo estaba en paz.

Renamon se acerco a mi lado, observando el paisaje que yo igualmente observaba. Aun así, mis dudas eran varías… tenía que seguir preguntado.

-Renamon, ¿qué ha pasado, qué ha pasado con los demás, con el ejercito, con los muchachos… con Gatomon?...

Renamon: El ejército nos dejo aquí porque "retrasamos las operaciones", en realidad querían echar a esa digimon felina y a ti, pero los demás nos reusamos, y decidimos acompañarte.

-¡¿enserio?! "dije algo abrumado" pero, Gatomon está en el pueblo, ¿verdad?

Renamon: claro que sí, te ha pensado mucho por lo que veo… fue la primera que voto por irse de aquel ejército…

Mi corazón quedo sumamente tranquilo, mi rostro creó una sonrisa deslumbrante y tranquilizadora… mejores noticias en mi vida ¡imposible!

-¿en donde esta ella, Renamon?-

-en el cuarto que le sigue, te llega a ver y quedará ilusionada, jeje-

Salí corriendo del lugar, justo en frente de la puerta de su cuarto, golpee, un ligero y débil "pase" se alcanzo a oír. Abrí aquella puerta con cuidado, el cuarto estaba oscuro, y justo cuando entre, me pidió que cerrase la puerta, en ese momento, justo en ese momento, la vi; en la cama, en el rincón de la pared, de espaldas y quieta, parecía reflexiva, pensante, impaciente por algo. Yo al verla realmente me tranquilice, pero no estaba del todo seguro si ella se sentía igual.

-Hola "dije tranquilamente"-

Gatomon: Te pensé mucho, sabes… no toleré que Veemon te haya hecho eso…

Se volteo a mirarme, me miro el rostro con preocupación.

Gatomon: mira ese rostro… luces pálido, y agotado…

-¡no es nada, jeje! Lo importante es verte a ti, ya sabes-

Gatomon: Hmmm… heh… ven, siéntate a mi lado.

La obedecí con gusto, me hice al lado de ella en la cama. Cuando me acerque, sentía su cuerpecito deslizándose en mi pierna, su cabecitas reposaba en él, y sus brazos agarraban con fervor mi mano, dios, nada podía ser más reconfortante que ello, en serio, nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Gatomon: No mucho… Le dije a Veemon que siguiera su camino, que no quería pleitos solo porque tú estabas acompañándome… Mikemon, Gazimon, Renamon, tú y yo salimos de ahí… quedaste inconsciente por 3 días… y nada, aquí estamos…

-… 3 DÍAS?!-

Gatomon: jeje, conozco a Veemon Andrés… no golpea gentilmente.

Quede algo asombrado por migran tiempo atontado en la cama… si me hago entender. Pero el punto era que todo quedo tranquilo al fin y al cabo, éramos un grupo entero, cuidándonos las espaldas, y lo mejor de todo, tener a Gatomon a mi lado, frote su rostro mientras ella descansaba sobre mi pierna, ronroneo y lamio mi brazo por ello. En realidad no podía estar mejor, en serio.

Gatomon se sentó sobre mi regazo, me abrazó con mucha fuerza, y sus garritas se aferraron a mi espalda como nunca, igualmente lo hice yo, no la quería soltar, ni ella a mí. Eso me hizo pensar que no necesitas tener semanas conociendo a una persona, cuando sabes ese momento de que encontraste a ese ser especial en tu vida, sea tu amiga, sea tu compañera, eso sentía o de Gatomon, ha pasado tan poco tiempo, aun así, tantas cosas han pasado por nuestro camino, y seamos aun extraños o no, queremos estar juntos, querernos… en tiempos difíciles recuremos a los demás no porque queramos sentirnos necesitados, si no porque queremos sentirnos acompañados.

Me dio un tierno besito en la mejilla, y concluyó diciendo.

Gatomon: no trates de dejarme sola, Andrés… no quiero perder a otro amigo en mi vida…

-Todo estará bien… soy tu soldado, estoy aquí para estar contigo…

…

..

… Mientras tanto:

Veemon no se sentía molesto, no se sentía mal, no se sentía ni feliz, ni menos bendecido. En aquel momento no pudo evitar sentirse como un simple digimon en un momento cualquiera. Pensó y simplifico el tema de el humano Andrés tantas veces que sentía inseguro, no podía creerlo en ese momento, pero, el se sentía el antagonista del cuento de hadas… sentía lo que sintió Gatomon… y al dejar ir a ese humano, que desde el principio el sabía que era bondadoso, puesto que Gatomon lo dijo. Sintió que perdió a un amigo, por lo tanto, esa noche había hablado con Gatomon; la noche en que golpeo a Andrés…

Flashback:

Gatomon: ERES UN MALDITO… "llanto" MALDITO BASTARDO… QUE HAS HECHO CON VEEMON?... DESDE CUANDO ERES ASÍ VEEMON?

Veemon: Callate, Gatomon.

Desde el principio del hecho, Gatomon tenía el objetivo de no hablarle, por lo cual obedeció, he hizo silencio. Veemon miro neciamente el cuerpo atontado del humano por el fuerte golpe que le dio. Se miro su brazo izquierdo, la herida de Gatomon lo dejo algo dolorido, bueno pues, aquella herida era al menos un pequeño costo, por un enorme sacrificio.

Veemon: Vete, Gatomon… no quiero darte más daños…

Gatomon se le acerco, y le dio una cachetada con gran fuerza.

Gatomon: Claro que me iré… no pienso aguantar estos actos estúpidos…

Veemon: No es eso, Gatomon "le interrumpió Veemon" Yo… solo… bueno… aquel humano te hace feliz… así que, aquel humano te ayudara a encontrarla, A Kari.

Ella entendió ese tono de voz de Veemon… lo sabía desde que hace años era su amigo… Decidio ser tolerante, y le escucho.

…

Veemon: Sé que los tiempos han cambiado… y no pensé en realidad que tu cambiarías… me resultaba totalmente difícil el pensarlo, medite así que… todo este nihilismo, molestia e irritación ante el humano era simplemente terquedad mía. Lo pensé bien y pues… estoy completamente seguro de que estarás mejor fuera de aquí, que conmigo…

Gatomon sintió nostalgia por Veemon… recordaba esos tiempo en que era digimon de Davis, heh, el líder del grupo al que quería conquistar a Kari, no le sorprendió después de todo de que Veemon reaccionase así en ese humano, pensaba de seguro que le daba más gusto estar con el ser del 70% agua en vez del ser con 90% datos digitales…

Gatomon: Es fácil hablar las cosas Veemon… más no hacerlas.

Veemon, lo sé, solo quiero recuperar a mi Amiga, te confieso que este humano me irrita… pero lo que quiero es que tu estés cómoda, no debo mandar sobre ti, tú tienes tu propio camino por delante, amiga…

Ella. Delicadamente se acerco a Veemon, lamio su brazo, y de repente, su herida sicatrizo rápidamente, lo abrazo, y le concluyo con estas palabras…

Gatomon: sabía que serías sensato al final… pero no vuelvas a hacer eso con Andrés… no tiene la culpa de nuestros asuntos.

Este asintió sin palabras. Ambos se despidieron, Veemon le dio unas provisiones para el camino, dejo que se llevase a Mikemon, a Renamon y sobre todo a Gazimon, su mensajero. Los acompaño a un pueblo digimon un poco lejano de las zonas territoriales por humanos, le dejo cuartos de hotel, y se despidió de su amiga con muchas bendiciones.

Fin del Flashback:

En su trayectoria, Veemon meditaba aquella pequeña y polémica discusión. Los tiempos lo cambiaron muy bruscamente, no se dio cuenta de lo que andaba haciendo, en realidad, no supo su verdadero propósito, tenía que hacer algo que en realidad fuese discreto y directo. Desintegro el ejercito, dejando a todos cajo voluntad propia, se tomo su propio camino, y fue a encontrar las respuestas que tantas veces lo dejaron confundido, una de ellas, el paradero de Patamon…

Y mientras tanto, en otro lugar:

Soldado: 99.9% de bajas señor; el barracón esta arrasado.

¿?: Eso veo… pero, ¿por qué 99.9%?

Soldado: según el registro, el soldado Andrés Hernández no está en la lista de cuerpos identificados, señor.

¿?: Envía esta información al cuartel, manda soldados sumamente capacitados para examinar tanto el pueblo como el resto del barracón.

Soldado: A sus órdenes, señor.

El soldado se retira, y deja al general con su Teniente para examinar la situación.

Jonh: ¿Qué opina, general?

Eduard: No estoy del todo seguro en que opinar, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que interrumpieron mi practica de artes marciales por malas noticias ¡ja!

Jonh: Bueno, lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

Eduard: como sea.

Eduard, es un sofisticado General de la zona este del portal de teletranspotación que se diseño para enviar, tropas, armas, municiones y exploradores al "nuevo mundo" (el digimundo), Tanto Eduard como los demás, desconocen de este mundo, sin saber que el digimundo ha guardado sorpresas y leyendas con lo de los "niños elegidos", este grupo indiscreto de humanos, conocidos como el "Partido Conquistador" (P.C) Es una gran coalición mundial, que espera usar el digimon bajo uso y provecho humano. Y demostrar una vez más, quien es el ser que está en la punta de la "cadena alimenticia".

Eduard y Jonh son viejos amigos de secundaría y de ejército, por lo tanto para Eduard, su teniente es casi su vida. Se sentaron en unas rocas al lado de la gran fosa común que dejaron los digimon al destruir furriamente las barracas.

Eduard: ¡Demonios! Cada vez problemas y más problemas.

Jonh: Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.

Eduard: en cierta manera lo niego, Teniente. Este soldado Andrés, ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?

Jonh: De seguro escapo, ya debe de estar muerto mi amigo.

Eduard: Lo niego…Yo solía hablarme con su Sargento, me decía que era un chico poco sociable y sumiso, sobre todo al estar aquí como 7 meses. Y una cosa más, esta decía, que el Soldado Andrés nunca solía tener contacto con digimons… Los informes de él eran muy completos por lo "sospechoso" que era.

Jonh: amigo… si por sospechosos sería "no follar seres de otro mundo con el propósito de sentirse un Übermensch"

Eduard: No sé qué pensar… cada vez este tema me da dolor de cabeza. Salgamos de aquí.

El queridísimo General se marchó con su teniente de las ruinas del barracón, un pequeño grupo de soldados se quedo ahí para examinar con más detalles.

Los dos grandes hombres llegaron al cuartel general, a si mismo, Eduard entro para organizar el papeleo de las municiones, y Jonh, tranquilamente, se fue a su cuarto, a descansar…

En su cuarto…

Se aseguro de cerrar ventana alguna, asegurar su puerta con seguro… y solo dejar prendida la lámpara de escritorio, y debajo de la alfombra, había un pequeño corredizo que lo cubría una puerta de sótano, la abrió, y se adentro en su clandestinidad.

Jonh: Vaya, abrasarte con este tema cada vez más complicado es cada vez mejor…

Una pequeño ser emplumado de negro y con ojos azules rodeo a Jonh por el cuello, y lo abrazo fuertemente.

¿?: Realmente te extrañe amor…

Jonh: Y yo a ti Lyah.

Lyah es una Biyomon de con plumaje negro y sedoso, con unos profundos ojos azules, y con un físico delicado y detallado, cualquiera se fijaría en ella. Jonh la encontró herida cuando invadieron el digimundo, cuido de ella en las sombras, para que nadie le viese, y desde ese entonces forjaron una relación… claramente, algo más que amigos.

Lo cual deja clara una cosa. Jonh siempre ha sido, y será un partidario de la liberación digimon, pero pues, al estar en medio de la boca del lobo no se puede hacer mucho, así que mientras tanto, oculta a su compañera en su cuarto.

Lyah: ¿cómo te fue? (mientras acariciaba su rostro gentilmente)

Jonh: Buenas noticias El barracón fue destruido, algunos rebeldes lo hicieron pedazos, pero no tuvieron piedad con los soldados de allí.

Lyah: ohh dios… que bueno… no por los soldados pero… que bueno…

Este la abraza con fuerza una vez más y dice con pasión.

Jonh: Ohh lindura, espero que algún día esto termine.

Lyah: Igual yo amor… ¿Crees que podamos salir de aquí?

Jonh: imposible no será, pero que tomara tiempo, eso sí. Solo hay que permanecer juntos, y esperar lo que sea que pase…

Lyah: Lo mismo digo…

Los dos tortolos quedaron enlazados de alma, corazón y mente entre su abrazo. Sobre todo Jonh, que parecía cada vez más preocupado por la situación… tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza… ¿saldré de aquí algún día? ¿Veré digimons viviendo felices? ¿Qué pasara dentro de estas semanas?... ¿qué hare con Eduard?...

El miedo más grande de Jonh era su amigo. "Alto general del este de la conquista" según su condecoración… No quería defraudarlo, pero, siempre hay que sacrificarse por el bien mayor… Jonh no estaba del todo seguro que hacer… si tan solo supiera demás ayuda… más digimons… más gente como él… pero por ahora, lo único que puede hacer es, comer, pensar, y callar.

Retomando:

Era de noche en el digimundo, el pueblo y el hotel se sumergieron en un silencio total… Renamon cayo muerta del sueño desde la tarde. Mikemon y Gazimon, después de saludar al herido, hablaron conmigo un buen rato y se fueron a dormir en sus respectivos cuartos, Y Gatomon se ausento para mirar la luna en el techo del hotel. Quedaba solo yo y nada más que yo… Estaba feliz, de hecho, no creía posible que hubiera otro hombre más feliz que yo, me alegre de estar con los seres a los que valoro, y de tal vez, iniciar una aventura única en mi vida, porque desde el principio quería que llegara el final pronto, cuando tan solo es el principio de una forma de vida totalmente, única para el ser humano, para ese ser humano llamado Andrés Hernández…

Me recosté en la cama, me arrope, y deje la ventana abierta por si Gatomon entraba; me arrullé en la oscuridad, y dormí con mis ancestros…

Me despertó alguien minutos después. Algo estaba dentro de las cobijas, cuando efectivamente chequeo, era ella, mi gatita color cielo estaba encima de mi pecho buscando calor, lamiendo mi cuello y abrazándolo con fervor… La vi, y me respondió la mirada con unos ojos llenos de cariño y una sonrisa de princesa. No me importó el rubor, mi contante jadeamiento por los nervios de su presencia. La abrace, la mire y la acaricie con el mismo detalle con que ella lo hacía, y claramente, no tardamos en besarnos… nuestro beso, lago y tenue al ritmo de las manecillas del reloj, saboreábamos nuestras bocas con sabor y alegría, amor y pasión. Heh, su lengüita era áspera y pequeña, por ello gemía con algo de facilidad. No me detuve, ella tampoco, seguimos con nuestro refugio de amor; nuestro beso de libertad, y nuestro calor refrescante.

Pasaron Los minutos, nuestro beso y refugió de amor se volvieron cada vez más apasionantes. Nuestro beso era más apresurado, más provocativo y más caliente era nuestro interior… sentía su pequeño cuerpecito estremecerse por como mi lengua danzaba con la suya. La mire, y veía sus ojos cerrados, concentrados en nuestro beso, su rostro estaba notablemente rojo, y ruborizada hasta más no poder, frotaba su vientre con mi pecho para auto-placer. Ella sujeto mi cabeza con sus garritas, se detuvo, se controlo y detuvo el beso, dejando un extenso hilo de saliva en nuestros labios hasta que se cayó… me miro con cariño y amor, ambos lo hacíamos mientras se expreso ante mí.

Gatomon: sabías que serías el correcto… vamos… hazme tuya de una vez… quiero recordar esta noche por siempre, tal vez sea nuestra última noche.

-Lo mismo pienso… no puedo perderte… no imagino perderte…

Continuamos nuestro beso…expusimos nuestra intimidad el uno al otro de una vez, y continuamos con nuestro placer carnal, nuestro delirio, nuestro deseo… fue aquella noche una noche de descontrol puesto que no sé con claridad si aquello fue amor intenso a mi Gatita… o simplemente el deseo de tener una mujer en mi vida. La penetre, jugué con sus piernas, saboree su pechito, lamí de sus pezones como su cría… me rebaje en los más decadente del humanismo simplemente para vivir como todos los pecadores viven, con amor. Me termine viendo en su interior por petición de ella. Nos volvimos a besar, y antes de reposar en nuestra compañía no olvidamos decirnos ese "te amo" que tanto esquivamos… Dormí feliz, contento, de que ese alguien que espere por tanto tiempo fue una bendición, puesto que al no ser un humano, al no ser algo tan degradante y monótono como un humano, tal vez signifique de que ella es un ser muy, muy especial…


	7. Un día de reflexión

Un nuevo amanecer; algo que llegaría a ser desconocido, alumbrante y emocionante llegaría a suceder. El sol cubrió todo el paisaje con aquel deslumbrante brillo con el que irradia todas las mañanas de este mundo, y al hacerlo, no dudo en hospedarse en mis ojos.

Mis ojos poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose al lugar, finalmente, me desperté. Mi cuerpo poco a poco trataba de agrupar su control mientras me despertaba, y claramente, no ignoré lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Levante la manta con cuidado, sin procurar despertarla bruscamente, y la vi muy bien cubierta por las cobijas mientras felizmente abrazaba mi brazo con fervor en medio de sus sueños. Ello fue inspiración para alegrarse.

Pase mi mano izquierda sobre su espalda hasta su cara, movía sus orejitas de punta y base, y pellizcaba y rascaba su espalda cuidadosamente para que despertase. Como era de esperarse, lo hizo. Sus ojos, abriéndose como luz del túnel; lento y glorioso el verlo; su cuerpo, que estuvo danzante y fulminante anoche, expendía movilidad de poco a poco mientras se iba levantando. Cuando finalmente sintió el poder en su cuerpo, se sentó en mi pecho, levanto sus brazos y bostezó con mucho alivio tras el buen sueño que al parecer tuvo; me alegre al pensar ello.

Al rascarse sus ojitos por el poco de sueño que conservaba, se fijo en mi, mientras la miraba con ternura hasta que se acomodase bien y se sintiera viva entre el mundo de lo real. Una tierna sonrisa salió de su rostro y sus ojos deslumbrantes cayeron en los míos, infundimos un abrazo en el uno y el otro, y nos dimos un beso de "Buenos días"

-Buenos días, señorita- Dije con euforia

Gatomon: Hola… (Risa burlona) Hmmm jeje… ¿Dormiste bien?

-De maravilla, como nunca en años. ¿Y tú?-

Gatomon: jeje (mirada coqueta) ¿tú qué crees?

En medio de diálogos y coqueteos nos consentimos con palabras excitantes y caricias relajantes, relajándonos, y por fin, descansado en nuestro amor. Nos quedamos un buen rato despiertos en la cama, recostados y dejando descansar un poco más nuestros cuerpos antes de empezar el día. Me gustaba y me tranquilizaba acariciarla, sentir su pelaje y oír sus palabras, me hacía sentir, simplemente seguro.

Habiendo pasado un buen par de minutos decidimos levantarnos, me lavé el rostro con un poco de agua, limpie mi ropa un poco para no verme tan sucio, y me aliste rápido para poder salir, en cambio, como ella podía limpiarse por sí misma, se rio de mi burlonamente por estar sucio mientras ella me envidiaba su habilidad para permanecer limpia, sinceramente, la envidié por un momento… jeje.

Salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos al centro del pueblo, puesto que hace un par de minutos Gatomon me había dicho que ellos nos estarían esperando allí, así que pues. –no hay moros en la costa. –pensé.

Una vez allí, estaban todo el grupo de amigos que conformaban nuestro grupo. Entre ellos, Guilmon…

-¡Hey Guilmon!- exclame con alegría. -¿Dónde habías estado? Pensé que te habías ido.

Guilmon: Ellos haber invitado a Guilmon a su grupo, Se siente bien estar con ustedes, Guilmon no quiere estar solo.

Tanto a Guilmon, como a todos los demás los saludé como si fueran años sin verlos, y tanton ellos como yo nos sentimos felices de habernos vuelto a agrupar. Nos sentamos al lado de un árbol que había en la plaza, y disfrutamos de la compañía.

-Me alegro de volver a verlos muchachos… pero hubiera deseado que esto no terminara así-

Gazimon: ¡No seas tonto! Simplemente fue un momento incómodo tanto para ti como para todos, lo que paso, paso. Lo importante es que estamos todos aquí, no seas tan mala racha contigo mismo jeje.

Mikemon: ánimo, lo importante es seguir adelante, Gazimon tiene razón y lo sabes amigo.

Les agradecí por su ánimo y me alegré por hablar con ellos y mi grupo, de hecho, todos rieron. A fin de unos cuantos minutos hablando de lo que había pasado aquellos tres días (que en el colmo creí que todo ello pasó ayer…) guardamos un silencio de unos 5 segundos hasta que Renamon hablo.

Renamon: (soltando una risa cómica) Hmm jeje, bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, deberíamos hablar de que haremos ahora, ¿no creen?

Gatomon: (asintiendo ante la propuesta) Yo creo que sí… no quiero que cosas malas sigan pasando en tan poco tiempo…

-No estoy del todo seguro (mientras me sobo el rostro) la verdad aun no me he podido "despertar" después de lo que paso… ¿por qué no lo dejamos para esta noche y hablamos bien al respecto de ello?-

Ante mis palabras Renamon y Gatomon dudaron con claridad, se hicieron a un lado, y hablaron entre murmurros algo que tenían entre ellas, deje que terminaran de hablar, y cuando lo hicieron, se voltearon hacía mi con unos rostros felices, asintiéndome.

Renamon: supongo que no estaría mal, podríamos pasar un tiempo por aquí y salir a caminar para recuperar energías.

-¡qué bien! (dije con alegría) entonces, levantémonos y hagamos algo-

Antes de poder hacer algo, Mikemon hablo primero con gran voz y tenue decisión.

Mikemon: ¡Genial! Entonces Gazimon, Guilmon y yo iremos al bar del pueblo a tomar algo, puesto que supongo que será momentos de ustedes

Gazimon y guilmon, asintieron con igual felicidad.

Guilmon: ¡Sin duda, será muy divertido!

Gazimon: como sea, que ustedes se diviertan, Vamos chicos.

Los 3 digimons se fueron a impartir su propia diversión en algún lugar. Quedamos Renamon, mi Gatomon y yo, y al ver ese trió de "tontos" nos reímos un poco al ver cuán alegría infantil aun podían conservar después de todo lo ocurrido. Yo quedé impresionado de que por ejemplo, aquel Guilmon que encontré herido y asustado se halla involucrado tan rápido con ellos, y pareciese que poco a poco pudiera hablar mejor; aquel rompecabezas lleva buen tiempo armándose.

Salimos del pueblo, las chicas querían mostrarme el bosque, sin duda alguna, era un lugar que te llenaba la mente de tranquilidad. Encontramos un pequeño lago, técnicamente como un pequeño cúmulo de agua escondido por unos arbustos, al estar rodeados de árboles, era como si hubiese un hoyo en el bosque, y el sol entraba y se sumergía en las hojas de los arboles con mucho virtuosismo para dar una vista al cielo despejada, amplia, y con la comodidad del pasto, la compañía del bosque y de mis compañeras digimon, y mi mente despejada de muchos problemas.

Nos recostamos en aquel pasto, mi Gatomon se hizo a mi lado. Renamon, para darnos espacio, se hizo en la rama de un árbol para poder descansar. Y los tres quedamos encantados con esta inmensa relajación que nos otorgaba la naturaleza. Cuando pasaron los minutos, Renamon ya se encontraba dormida, vaya que se veía cansada, pero cuando menos lo esperé, Gatomon se hizo encima de mí y me atacó con un beso en la boca, al principio me dio una buena impresión, pero luego dejé de reusarme y seguí su beso, como siempre fue cálido, reconfortante, y simplemente lindo, al cabo de unos minutos con su boca en la mía, el silencio se había roto.

Gatomon: Este lugar es precioso, ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto, sobretodo contigo a mi lado.-

Gatomon: jeje… (Me da un beso en la mejilla) nunca pensé que descansaría tan bien, después de todos estos años. ..

-El pasado mes pasado, lo que importa es el presente, siempre, y no hay nada mejor que esté presente-

Se hace en mi brazo derecho y se recuesta, aferra sus brazos en mi cuello y amarra su colita en mi brazo, me da una tierna lamida en la mejilla y un pequeño beso en los labios mientras no me deja de ver, yo hago lo mismo, sujetando a aquella digimon con mis brazos, como si pareciese de cristal, y abrazándola y acariciándola como si fuese lo único que llegara a apreciar en este mundo, y al igual que ella, me quede viéndola, con tan solo pensar, de que esos ojos, algún día dejarían de existir… no la deje de ver, hasta que poco a poco ella se iba durmiendo, y poco a poco, y la acompañaba en su sueño, hasta que los dos quedamos aferrados el uno al otro; caminando por el sendero de los sueños.

Mientras tanto:

Aquellos bosque eran densos y largo, pero para él, ya nada era una excentricidad, ya nada era algo peligroso. Había recorrido ya varios kilómetros a la intemperie, desde aquel campamento, desde aquel ejército igualmente excéntrico; se hacía en su mente la idea de "ya no volver atrás" porque ello fue justamente, lo que le hizo mal, ahora se andaba, una vez más, en el bosque, caminando y sintiendo paso por paso la pesadez de lo que tenía que hacer desde un principio…

Se detuvo en el camino, decidió primero quitarse ciertos pesos de encima: escribió unas cuantas cartas, tenía planeadas enviarlas a sujetos meramente especiales, entre ellos, Kari…

Tardo más de lo esperado; no perdía tiempo aun así, el descansó cayó bien en él, estuvo relajante. –tanto que inclusive iría a descansar ahí en el bosque. –así que decidió tomarse un buen tiempo para sí mismo. Al haber terminado, hizo un ligero chequeo a sus cartas, pensó que estaban bien, inclusive, la de Kari. –que era las más importante. –la leyó y reviso varías veces… tanto que, no dejó de leerla por buen tiempo.

"No he sido alguien del todo perfecto, ni menos un buen amigo, me di el lujo de la primera impresión, de que aún podía comportarme como quería con seres a los cuales no conocía del todo bien… aquello me paso contigo, porque quería ser alguien en tu vida, lo peor es que sabes por qué, y claramente, no es por ti, es por ella.

Te escribo porque estoy confundido, y estos versos no han de ser más que un simple rencor, diría yo, una queja por adelantado a lo que tú me dirías ahora mismo; la vi, la contemple, la admiré después de tanto tiempo. Pero la subestime, he hice lo más infantil que un digimon habría hecho. Te comunico que aun así no romperé mi promesa. Esta vez ya no es por impresionarte, esta vez ya no es por tener a ese alguien especial al quien llamas "Amiga" entre mis brazos. Esta vez, es simplemente, porque quiero dejar de sufrir.

-Te extraño, extraño a Gatomon, y a Davis; Si vuelvo ante ti, llegaré con ella para ti, te lo prometo"

Pasaron horas, y él seguía leyendo aquella carta, tanto, que no se dio cuenta que una lagrima marco el papel, reacciono y se froto los ojos, guardo la carta en su bolsa para enviarla después.

El sabía que no era hacía, pero los tiempos pasan, y cambiar es parte de madurar… tenía fe en que aun podía vivir feliz, tranquilo, que esto acabaría pronto, pero el desespero, el nihilismo en inevitable. Una vez un hombre, que no llego a ser sabio por terquedad y rabia es su corazón dijo "Tener fe es negar la verdad", nadie sabe del todo si ese hombre fuera en sí importante, pero lo que sí sabemos es que llego un siglo antes de su época; para Veemon, lo que llego un siglo antes de su época, era el ser así como se está… triste.

Se levanto del suelo, armo una ligera hamaca entre los robles del bosque, fabrico una fogata, y puso sus cosas al lado de un árbol; se fue a aquella hamaca, decidido a descansar un poco, pero antes, en una hoja grande, y con un pedazo de carbón escribió en letras grandes y bruscas "BUSCAR A PATAMON" solo así podrá sentirse mejor, y salir a tomar aire fresco.

Retomando:

Ya nos habíamos despertado desde que encontramos esa pequeña laguna, desde ahí caminamos por todo el bosque mientras hablábamos más entre nosotros. Yo hable del cómo vivía en la tierra antes de que sucediera el incidente con lo de este mundo; Gatomon hablo del también como acostumbraba a vivir antes y del que hizo durante los 8 años que duro sola; Renamon hablo de cómo la habían atrapado y de la gente y digimons que había conocido, cuando ella termino de hablar, Gatomon y yo nos dimos cuenta de que ella era la única que o había hablado su pasado, incluso, le habíamos insistido en decirnos algo, pero desistió y no quería saber del tema, desde ese momento decidimos dejar el tema también y continuamos con la salida, fuimos a comer algo en el rio, obviamente pescamos nuestra comida, fue divertido, sobretodo porque entra Renamon y yo queríamos echar a Gatomon al agua, insistió e incluso suplicó que no la metiéramos, pero no quisimos obedecer y una vez que estuviese dentro, le terminó gustando… reímos bastante. Toda esta tarde fue una buena experiencia, porque a pesar de el gran problema que tenemos como grupo, decidimos irnos por el camino fácil de las cosas y preferimos vivir lo que nos queda de felicidad, a vivir tristes por un destino que varía dependiendo de las consecuencias.

Ya callo el ocaso; el cielo torno aquel naranja abstracto que me conmovía cada tarde desde que estaba en las barracas… el verlo fue una ida y vuelta a un pasado no muy largo, pero no muy corto, y algo que no llamaría del todo "desagradable", puesto que ello, no me hizo peor persona por haber personas malas, simplemente fue experiencia, y al ser simple experiencia, estoy feliz de ello, y del presente que me rodea.

Como destino final, nos sentamos al lado de una colina, y quedamos míticamente asombrados con el paisaje que enardecía y embellecía nuestros ojos con ese reflejo de ese naranja de aquel cielo nos daba. Renamon, como siempre, busco un árbol y meditar y a respetar todo lo que le rodeaba, en parte, quería dejarnos solos… Una vez hecho, Gatomon se sentó sobre mis piernas, tomo descansó y reposó su espaldita en mi pecho, y me pidió que amarrase, entrecruzase mis brazos alrededor de su vientre para hacerla sentir bien, efectivamente, lo hice, y los dos quedamos perplejos, disfrutando de aquel momento, que tal vez, no volvamos a tener durante un buen tiempo…

En medio de esa pequeña privacidad que nos dio nuestra compañera, soltamos charla de cualquier cosa que pensáramos, es decir, pensábamos y nos decíamos el uno al otro todo lo que nos ha pasado, y el por qué, aparte, porque ese momento para decidir lo qué vamos hacer, llegó, pues teníamos que aclarar que haríamos con lo sucedido desde que dejamos a Veemon, o bueno, desde que el "voluntariamente" nos dejó. Y en ese momento, solo un objetivo brillaba en mi mente; Gatomon tenía que regresar con su amiga, y no me iba a permitir que aquello fuese una promesa en vano.

Y sobre todo cuando, en medio de nuestras reflexiones, ella sujeto mis brazos con cariño, y me miro con atención. Me pidió que escuchase y justamente le preste mis oídos para escuchar… "Me siento segura a tu lado… me siento protegida" ciertas palabras pueden ser un simple cumplido y cierto sentimiento, o una clara expresión, me sentí muy bien al oírla, pero pensé, que si en verdad la hago sentirse protegida, es porque ella confía en mi… y solo porque es pequeña, porque tal vez no hallan muchas parejas como nosotros, tal vez, por el simple hecho de que no es humana, no tiene sentido el pensar de que no le cumpliré la promesa… su promesa, acaricie su cabecita con amor, y la mire a los ojos. Ella recibió mi mirada con sus ojos azules penetrantes mientras daba roces tiernos a mis brazos "protectores"…

-Oye… prométeme algo.

Gatomon: Seguro... ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-prométeme, que si llego a devolverte con tu amiga… serás feliz-

Gatomon: Uhh?... (Mirándome con perspectiva y duda) hmmm ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¡Shhhhh… (Callándola con mi mano)…! Solo, dime que lo prometes, ¿de acuerdo?-

Gatomon: Uhh… seguro… Al cabo, ¿por qué no tendría razón de estar feliz? Estaría con ella, y contigo también… no tienes por qué preocuparte… amor.

Mirándola, y oyendo las palabras de su boca la meditación cada vez se hizo más profunda… porque, del todo sé, con seguridad, de que será posible enviarla con su amiga de vuelta, pero nunca sabré si a fin de cuentas, ella en realidad busque ser la misma gatita de cristal feliz que era antes, por el hecho de que volvió con su amiga. Sé que la gente cambia, y se simplemente pretendo creer, de que ella en su corazón pueda estar feliz al volver, sin que ella guarde algo en su corazón que, durante toda esta travesía, la haga sentir mal, me pongo el sombrero de estúpido pues… lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ella, es el deber de un soldado… aparte, no tengo más familiares a quienes cuidar, valerme de los seres que confían en mí es lo único que puedo hacer.

El sol ya se había ocultado, nos levantamos nuevamente, Renamon se acerco hacía nosotros para irnos de una vez, estamos decididos y felices, fue un buen tiempo de meditación y de socialización.

Habíamos llegado al pueblo, se veía hermoso en medio de la oscuridad. Llegamos y esperamos en la entrada del hotel a los muchachos, llegaron justo a tiempo… nos reunimos en círculo, y hablamos de una vez por todas.

-Al parecer se divirtieron muchachos-

Gazimon: (frotando su garra en su rostro) Emm si claro, eso hubiera sido si Mikemon le hubiese dado el puesto a ese Ignitemon…

Mikemon: ¡cállate! No me importa de todos modos, defendí mi puesto con fervor (mientras se sobaba su ojo que estaba morado…)

Todos nos empezamos a reir después de lo que dijo… sobre todo cuando se sobo el ojo…

Mikemon: ¡bahhh! Búrlense si quieren, al menos estoy feliz con lo de hoy.

-Bien, creo que todos sabemos por qué estamos reunidos…-

Renamon: En efecto. Tenemos que pensar que haremos de ahora en adelante

Todos guardaron unos segundos de silencio, ya que todos no teníamos del todo una idea, hasta que Gazimon amablemente, rompió el silencio.

Gazimon: Hmmm… saben, podríamos salir de este mundo…

Un gran "qué" salió de las bocas de todos ante la respuesta de Gazimon.

Gazimon: Simple… pero necesitamos un computador humano… una cámara, y conexión a un tipo de red…

Mikemon (frotándose el rostro con sus garras) Vaya Gazimon… sueles ser muy listo sabes.

Renamon: Sabes que es algo imposible… torpe.

Gazimon: (algo eufórico) Bueno pero al menos trato de decir algo…

Todos entraron en polémica excepto Gatomon y yo, la miré y lucia serena antes los comentarios de los demás, esperaba de seguro a una alternativa mucho más fácil… y de hecho, la idea de Gazimon no era mala, ya que por fin en mi vida, tendría un papel en algo importante.

-Pero tengo una duda… ¿Cómo el tener esos aparatos nos enviará al otro mundo?-

Gazimon: Es sencillo, recuerda que es un mundo virtual… podemos conectarnos a algún computador, activar la cámara y materializarnos en datos, nos enviaría a la cámara receptora, y ¡ta tah! Estamos en el mundo humano.

Al oír aquella respuesta lógica de él, todos los demás empezaron a aceptar la idea como algo positivo… en lo personal, yo estaba de acuerdo.

Gatomon: ¿pero cómo obtenemos la computadora y las demás cosas?

Gazimon: La verdad no sé… pero digo que es posible…

-Yo sé en donde… será fácil, se los aseguro-

Desde que atrapé su atención empecé a ejercer mi plan. Como antes fui soldado, conocía los perímetros que rodeaban el barracón, entre ellos, un pequeño puesto de avanzada que había en un pasaje digimon que conectaba al pueblo, les decía que no había riesgos, ya que los soldados no eran muchos, y que no era un puesto que tomara mucho control en las defensas, todos parecieron estar de acuerdo, y sonrieron por el volver a ver el mundo humano con sus propios ojos.

-¿les parece bien el plan?-

Todos asintieron ante mi idea, por suerte.

Gazimon: adelante, salgamos de este lugar.

Mikemon: Siempre seguro, estoy de acuerdo.

Guilmon: No tener problema al respecto, Guilmon apoyarte, humano.

Chocamos los cinco entre todos (a pesar de que algunos tengan tan solo 3 garras) y entramos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones de hotel respectivas.

Cuando todos entraron, Gatomon Y yo nos recostamos en la cama para por fin dormir, me recosté yo primero, y luego ella tomo lugar haciéndose encima de mi pecho, la rodee con mis brazos, y ella rodeo mi cuello con los suyos, la mire con atención y parecía desconcertada.

-¿Todo bien? Te veo algo decaída-

Cuando puso atención ante mis palabras, me miro con preocupación, me agarro con más fuerza de la usual, y recostó su rostro alrededor de mi cuello, después de unos minutos, gano las ganas suficientes como para poder hablar…

Gatomon: Si hacemos lo de ir a ese puesto… ¿te vas a encontrar bien?...

-Pero claro que sí (asentí con decisión) créeme, todo irá a salir bien

Gatomon: Yo te creo… siempre lo he hecho… pero lo que me da inseguridad es que ello que dices suene más fácil de lo que pueda ser… ¿qué tal si esa base o puesto sea más peligroso?

La mire con ternura y no dude en sonreír por su preocupación, sujete su boca con la mía y la bese inesperadamente, al terminar el beso, pareció estar más tranquila, me miro relajación, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-No te alarmes… todo saldrá bien. Después de todo, no estoy solo, te tengo a ti-

Justo después de haber terminado de hablar, nos besamos y olvidamos todo este tema. Pasaron, unos quince minutos después de hablar, ella ya había caído en sueño, acariciaba y rozaba mi mano en su espalda detalladamente mientras pensaba en aquel plan. Lo que dijo Gatomon también me hizo pensar, que tal vez, no sea tan fácil como lo dije… Solo espero que todo esté bien para ella, la verdad, no quiero que nadie se incomode pensado en la inseguridad de mis planes, sobre todo aquella Gatita de Cristal. Cerré los ojos, pensando en lo bueno que fue este día, y lo agotador que será vivir con la realidad.


End file.
